Clowns
by Charlotte Havok
Summary: Violet eyes were looking at her from another tree, watching her every movement trying to remember her.. before forgeting her and starting to make her life a living hell. “My Kagome...” Inuyasha whispered watching his little punk girl sleep.
1. Ichi :: Let me tell you a Story

Hi there! Its me nova again, starting a this new fic CLOWNS, hope you like it and as always if you think this is good review.  
  
Clowns:: Ichi  
  
By: Nova  
  
Beta-reader: Kaze no Kagura  
  
1112003  
  
Stop pretending? Stop acting? Stop being yourself? I didn't get it. We all are different, but alike in someway.  
  
The looks don't matter. What really confuses me is, why can't people see that?  
  
It all seemed like a fairy tale, he had asked me out and-... forget it, you don't know my story, you wouldn't understand.  
  
I am not acting, maybe I am... I'm not pretending, maybe I am... Am I making myself clear? No, I'm not, how can you understand how I feel?... Then let me tell you a story about a girl named Kagome Higurashi; that way you may understand.  
  
=°_°= ( (it's a fish!! I tell you, it is a fish!!)  
  
A girl was walking through the hallways of High School 025. Her hair was long and messy as if she woke up late and ran to school, and that was the truth. She was wearing black cargo pants. They were a little big for her; the only thing holding them up was her hips. The boxers she was wearing could be seen - just a little - while her cargo pants moved as she walked. From the back she may have seemed like a 'normal' high school girl, but if you looked at her face to face, the whole story was different.  
  
To match her pants, she wore a black T-shirt with a drawing of Jack, the pumpkin guy in the movie "The Nightmare Before Christmas." He looked very creepy. A chain was attached to her pants, she wore some sneakers with the laces untied, and her makeup was black eyeliner... That's all. And she is seventeen, by the way. A punk girl we have here.  
  
She was late for class. Her alarm clock hadn't sounded, at least Kagome said so. What was the hurry anyway? If she was ten minutes late for class she got detention, or had to clean a classroom. She was already 20 minutes late. Like I said before, what was the hurry?  
  
As she entered the room, the whole class went silent. It was the typical picture of a Monday.. She was always late the first day of the week, not because she was a badass chick or something, just because she was a lazy girl.  
  
"The same thing as always, Tanaka-sensei," she said form the doorframe, looking down a little, apologizing to the sensei -again-. Tanaka-sensei had been very patient with her. She liked that teacher; he was one in a million.  
  
"Higurashi, go to your seat, and the same routine after school is finished, okay?" He didn't look away from the board. He was writing something. Kagome passed him and went to the back of the room against the window, as always.  
  
Her friends were there, one in front of her, and the other one beside her. The one in front of her had long hair held in a ponytail. She was wearing a hat with horizontal blue lines and her hair came out, forming a hole in her hat.  
  
She wore a white shirt with flowers on it and a long - also white - skirt. Let's say she was the hippie girl. The thing she was known for was a necklace with her name. It said Sango.  
  
And for the ending touch, the girl beside her was Ayame. Her hair was orange, and she had green eyes. Her clothes were a skirt of a band named Offspring and military pants. Spiky bracelets completed the outfit. And she was the rocker girl.  
  
This threesome was famous in a way. A punk, a hippie, and a rocker. God created them, and they got together.  
  
As class started, the girls started to talk.  
  
"And now tell us about your weekend adventure like always, Kagome." Ayame moved her seat closer to Kagome's.  
  
"No adventure this weekend... just a boring one." Kagome looked at the board and started to copy what the teacher was writing.  
  
"You won't believe what happened this morning," Sango said as she turned around a little to face her two friends.  
  
"First I woke up at 7:15" - they enter school at 7:30 - "And my father was already waiting for me in the car. I dressed in like two minutes and brushed my teeth. As I was running downstairs I tripped on the stairs and almost went flying down. My father looked at me and said, 'well that was fast.'"  
  
"Wait a sec," Kagome interrupted her. "What's the adventure in the story? You are telling us about your every morning." Sango glared at her but started laughing along with Ayame and Kagome.  
  
"Now, let me continue, when we were passing the bus station on the way here, there was a family unloading their stuff from a cab, and there was this little kid like five years old. He was standing there waiting for his family. His mother was in a hurry to go somewhere, and when she threw a bag and it hit him, the boy went flying like a doll!" She started laughing like a maniac receiving two cold stares.  
  
"That isn't funny. I assure the boy didn't laugh.." Kagome protested, but stifling a laugh at imagining the little kid flying from being hit by a bag.  
  
"That's the funny part! His mother picked him up, and he started to laugh!!" The three went laughing for about three minutes until the teacher was in front of them.  
  
"Are you sick or something?"  
  
The three girls laughed more, until the bell rang and they dashed out of the classroom.  
  
"Have you notice that we always are the first ones to go out?" Ayame asked as they walked to their next class, English.  
  
"Yeah, we just can't wait for the next class." Kagome smiled cynically with Sango at her right.  
  
As they headed to building four hundred, violet eyes watched the girl in the middle. He had been watching the group through the whole class. He pretended to be writing and nodding at everything the teacher said, but with the corner of his eye he kept looking at her- err i mean them.  
  
Why were they always laughing at something....or someone? The only thing he understood was that she looked pretty good when she smiled. Nonsense. He also walked towards building four hundred with his friend right behind him.  
  
° . ° ( (another fish!! I'm on a roll here!!)  
  
Kagome and Sango left Ayame in another classroom; she was a level behind in English. When class finished, the first one out waited for the other.  
  
The English room had the chairs in a circle, to make conversation easy. Two seats were in the middle, and the guy with violet eyes sat beside Kagome.  
  
"You are such a sadistic person, Sango. First, you laugh at that poor little kid, and now, you laugh at your cousin's fiancé!!" Kagome tried to look serious.  
  
"How can I not laugh? He was hit by a motorcycle!! What did it target him? How can you get run over by a motorcycle?!" Sango kept laughing.  
  
"She's laughing because a guy was run over by a motorcycle?" The guy beside Kagome asked, looking bored at Sango.  
  
"Yup... I am her friend, right?" She didn't look at him. Kagome was staring at Sango, but the question was directed to him.  
  
"I guess so." He was almost lying on the chair with his eyes closed. It almost seemed as if he was pretending the chair was a bed.  
  
"She's sadistic, and I'm masochist.. Oh, kami." She gave an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Keh!" 'Crazy bitch.'  
  
With their little chat over, the class started.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤Ö (a worm?)  
  
Chemistry was next. There wasn't much about that class. Ayame was banging her head against the desk; Chemistry frustrated her, with all those elements and formulas. She didn't get it.  
  
Sango was doing the exercises very easily, and Kagome was in the middle point; some of them were easy, but on others she needed to ask Sango, and when she explained it to her it always seemed to be a dumb question.  
  
And for the girls' happiness, the break time or lunch time or as they liked to call it 'sleep time' came.  
  
Blue...  
  
Clouds...  
  
More blue...  
  
And more clouds...  
  
The sky...  
  
Twenty minutes. That's the entire break they have, and the best way to use it, is to just lie on the grass outside the buildings or cafeteria. There's also a lot of grass behind the laboratories.  
  
There is no place with grass the girls don't know.  
  
"Kagome. What time is it?" Ayame asked, while staring at the sky.  
  
"Mmm.. 2:30" She had her eyes closed, trying to sleep.  
  
"You didn't open your eyes, how can you know what time is?" Sango asked without looking away from the book she was reading.  
  
"I don't."  
  
[Five minutes later]  
  
"Damn it, Kagome!!! If you had just checked the hour on your cell phone we wouldn't be running!!!" Sango yelled.  
  
"I was sleeping, okay?! Anyway, we are always late..." Kagome muttered, running beside Ayame.  
  
"But if we are late for the third time in this class, we can't present the final test!!"  
  
"It's already the third time!!!" Kagome and Ayame yelled at the same time, both avoiding a group of boys before colliding with them.  
  
"Matte!!! (wait) Don't close the door!"  
  
". ." (it's a bull) u  
  
Couldn't these girls be on time for one class? They are always late!! That's the reason their grades are low.. Maybe that Sango girl is the exception; she is the first place in the class.  
  
"Oi, Inuyasha," Kagome called him from her seat.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"What CDs you have today? I forgot mine at home.." She smiled a little.  
  
"A-ano." 'Don't stutter, man, she's just a tomboy.' "Come and I'll show you." He grinned.  
  
Every time he could annoy this girl, he didn't lose the chance. She was too stubborn, so a way to annoy her was telling her what to do.  
  
"I should have known you were too lazy to stand up."  
  
"Just like you to get up. I mean, you're never early to the first class."  
  
"It's just cuz I stay up 'till late!!"  
  
"That explains the bags under your eyes." He chuckled.  
  
"You idiot!!" Kagome stood up from her seat and started to walk towards Inuyasha. Her fists were clenched as if she was going to..  
  
"Itai!! You bitch, that hurt!" His hand was on his arm, trying to make the pain go away.  
  
"You hit like a boy!!"  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment" - she took a CD from his bag - "And I'm gonna take this. I'll give it back to you tomorrow." She gave a triumphant smile and walked to where her friends were.  
  
"Stupid girl... She has no manners." He kept staring at her for a while, until the blackboard eraser hit him on the head, thanks to the Math teacher.  
  
Math class was also boring. The teacher explained the same thing like twenty times, but still many students didn't get it. Kagome understood a little and asked Sango or Ayame sometimes. She was the only one with troubles in Math. She had failed both of the exams the teacher had given, one with a seventeen and the other with a thirty-five. When she started the exam everything she had learned was erased from her mind.  
  
"Higurashi," the teacher called her, "can you come here, and you too, Jidai."  
  
"Yeah?" Both Inuyasha and Kagome were in front of her desk, seeing her pull out some papers.  
  
"Look, I know you two are very intelligent people-"  
  
'What is she gonna say?' Kagome thought.  
  
"-but your grades are very low, and... I don't like to do this, but you're going to a special course. It's a review of all the topics we have covered over the past three months. It's going to be helpful for the next test."  
  
"I'm not going. It's not obligatory. Besides, I know everything. I just didn't get the last thing you taught us." Inuyasha slammed his fist on the teacher's desk.  
  
"It is obligatory, and it is for your own good. Besides, you have to take it if you don't want to lose your athletic scholarship."  
  
"Keh!" At that moment the bell rang, and Inuyasha stormed out of the room.  
  
"Miss Higurashi, you seemed to take it very well." She looked at Kagome.  
  
"No, teacher, she is in a shock." Sango and Ayame dragged her out of the room.  
  
Kagome was silent. 


	2. Ni :: Meeting you

Clowns :: Ni  
  
Today's outfit: Blue shirt with a circle in the middle that said petrol station, black skater pants, and blue sneakers with the number seventy-two on the sides. The hair: up in a messy bun, and as always, no makeup.  
  
Kagome was leaning against a wall, one foot on the floor and the other with the wall supporting her. She had her headphones on with some Sum 41 music, her eyes closed and her head moving to the music.  
  
On the other side of the hallway Inuyasha was against the door sitting Indian style and looking at her.  
  
His long black hair was held in a low ponytail, and his violet eyes were hidden behind sunglasses. He was wearing a simple long sleeved shirt with numbers on it. His jeans were a little tight, giving him the look of a model. For the final touch he was wearing a brown leather jacket. Every story must have a preppy boy, and Inuyasha Jidai is the perfect sample.  
  
He kept sulking while staring at her. She was moving her head up and down with the rhythm of the music. He couldn't hear it but at least that's what it looked like.  
  
She wasn't ugly, not that he would admit it in public. If you looked closer and moved all the bangs of hair that were hiding her face, you could see her brown eyes, her little nose, and those smooth rosy lips with no lip gloss, making them look natural..  
  
Speaking of those lips, his sulk became a soft smile. His eyes locked with her lips. She was singing an unknown song for him. They just muttered the lyrics, letting no sound out, and if they did he couldn't hear from that distance. Suddenly, they stopped moving.  
  
'What?!' Who had dared to distract his singing girl? He wanted her to keep singing in silence!! And then he noticed that he had distracted her. She was staring openly at him, with narrowed eyes.  
  
"What?! Do I have monkeys in my face or something?" Kagome yelled at him.  
  
"Aren't we crabby today, missy?" He stood up and walked to Kagome, leaning over her.  
  
Both of his arms were by her sides, leaving her no way out. He looked down to her face. She was small.  
  
"First of all, I don't want you near me more than is necessary." - With that, she pushed him away from herself. - "And second of all, anyone would be crabby if they had to attend a stupid Math course." With that, she sat on the floor, lowering her headphones to her neck. That way she could hear him better.  
  
Inuyasha sat beside her. (a/n: Inuyasha style, you know, with one leg on the floor and the other like a triangle... I don't know how to describe it, but I'm sure you all know what I mean) "Look at me. I'm not crabby. I'm taking this as a chance to improve my knowledge."  
  
Kagome looked at him with boredom. "Stop faking. I can see that you broke your pencil at saying those lies... You don't have to pretend, ya know?" She smiled a little at him.  
  
"I'm not pretending." He looked at her, trying to understand what she was talking about. Kagome was staring at nothing. Her eyes were locked in front of her. Maybe she was looking at the door.  
  
"Maybe you're not; what I mean is... how can I say it? Better show you." She stood up and grabbed him by his arm, running towards somewhere.  
  
"Matte!! Look, you little punk. I'm not like you. I have a reputation to take care of, and skipping classes is not going to help me!!"  
  
"Shut up!! We are here." She suddenly stopped, making him fall to the floor.  
  
"You could at least have warned me, you bitch," he muttered.  
  
"Then it wouldn't have been fun. Now stand up and look at this."  
  
Inuyasha did as she told him to, and now he understood a little. In front of him was a trophy display case. In it were lots of photos with him winning championships, cheering along with the team after scoring in basketball, football, soccer, kendo... and so on.  
  
Beside the display case was the list of honor, and once again there he was on the third place this time, and all around the school were posters of him running for president of the senior class...  
  
"I still don't know what you're talking about." He started to walk off towards the classroom where the math class was going to be, or better yet, where it had already started.  
  
"Look inu-boy, we aren't friends. That's why I can be honest with you. - And if we were friends, I would also be. -You are mister perfect, always winning trophies and stuff for the school. Honestly, I don't know how you got on this course, but I still don't think that's you."  
  
"You don't know me." He didn't look at her.  
  
"I don't. We only talk to each other occasionally, and these past few days we have been talking more, and that is weird, but from those little talks I knew you weren't this perfect dude the school loves." She walked behind him all the way, until he started walking faster.  
  
Who did this girl think she was?! Telling him he was pretending!! Stupid punk bitch. Just because she dresses different and doesn't give a shit about what people think, she thinks she's the best!! Fuck it. She is just one more of those stupid people who thinks they are more 'original.'  
  
Without noticing it, he stormed into the classroom and closed the door in her face.  
  
"You fucking bastard with no manners!! That hurt!" Kagome yelled from outside of the classroom, forgetting all about the teacher who was in it.  
  
"FUCK OFF!!" He yelled, falling into the chair, anger written all over his face.  
  
Kagome stormed into the room after him, bowing a little to the teacher and taking her seat in the first row.  
  
It wasn't common for her to sit in the front, but that bastard had taken her sit in the back. He was going to see what she was made of after school was over.  
  
Inuyasha watched her from the last row. She was sulking and solving some exercises... That aho. He started to remember the way they had started to talk each other; it was weird and Inuyasha swore he damned the day he started talking to her, but now that he thought about it, it wasn't that bad. It wasn't.  
  
Øøøøø¤¤ø (the solar system!!)  
  
"Where's Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked Miroku, the boy who had been his best friend since junior high.  
  
"That thing? I don't know. I think I saw her at the library."  
  
"Then see ya, I have to ask her something." With that, he started to walk towards the library.  
  
He had planned it for weeks. Inuyasha was going to ask her if she wanted to be his girl... They had been dating for almost four months, and the whole school was waiting for the perfect couple to be together... Give the people what they want.  
  
Inuyasha was almost walking into the library when he saw her. The only thing he could see was her face through a window. She was inside the study room.. Something didn't look right. She was there with only two other people. Kikyo was never this alone; at least six more girls were usually behind her.  
  
Anyway, he walked into the room and called her. She didn't turn around; she just kept staring at something through the window... What was wrong with her?  
  
"Hey Kikyo, can you come with me? I have something to-" 'Till then, he noticed two girls staring at him strangely, their eyes holding laughter. What was wrong with people these days? And now that he looked at their clothes, they were definitely not Kikyo's friends. And Kikyo turned to look at him. Let me correct that, a weird girl turned to look at him.  
  
"Stop saying that girl's name, okay? It gives me the creeps, and if you're looking for her, she's in the multimedia room with all her clan." With that, she motioned her friends to go.  
  
The face of that girl stayed clearly in his mind. She wasn't Kikyo... Who was she? Before going to the multimedia room, he heard her friends talking with her.  
  
"Kagome!! I can't believe it! 'The Inuyasha' talked to you! Aren't you going to faint?!" one with a hat said in a high-pitched voice.  
  
"She's right, Kagome. Inuyasha is so kawaii, kakoii, and hansamu!!! Why aren't you blushing?" The one with orange hair was bouncing, showing her excitement.  
  
"Keh." He would not expect any other reaction from those girls. After all, they were woman; it was natural that they acted that way towards him, and he thought they were different. What they said next made him fall from his cloud.  
  
"Stop it. I get it, okay? You think that jerk would make act all mushy? I can't believe you guys act that way."  
  
And the three girls started to laugh. "Did you see his face when he saw that you weren't Kikyo? That idiot!!! Hahahahahaa" They were laughing at him.  
  
When he found Kikyo, he completely forgot about what he was going to ask her. The only thought on his mind was that girl. She had dared to laugh at him. Now he was going to make her life a living hell.  
  
Øø¤øøøøØø¤øøøø  
  
And now here he was, staring at this girl biting her pencil out of frustration. When he had vowed to himself to annoy the hell out of her, he had found himself liking her... a lot. She glanced at him from her seat, and smirking, she threw an eraser at him, hitting him in the middle of his forehead.  
  
'At least she isn't mad at me anymore... How can I be friends with this little punk girl?'  
  
All the while, Kagome stared at him, watching him smile at something. She looked at the direction he was staring at and saw nothing but a bird.. Whoa, who had thought Inuyasha was a green peace guy. She shrugged the feeling away and continued doing the exercises.  
  
'Now let's see if 2(2a+24)= 3a(4+2x) then...'  
  
Without knowing, the class passed by them very quickly.  
  
§¤§¤§¤§¤§  
  
"Damn it. It's too damn late. There are no busses for home 'till eight PM!!" She hit the soda advertisement beside her.  
  
"What are you waiting for? Having fun hitting inanimate things?" He smirked at her, but she didn't respond.  
  
"Look, if you are mad because I closed the door in your face-"  
  
She cut him off there. "Slammed the door in my face. Please." Kagome started to run somewhere  
  
"Hey, don't run off. I'm talking here!!" - He ran after her. - "I'm not going to say sorry. You deserved it for calling me false and all that crap you were saying!!" She kept looking straight ahead without paying attention to him.  
  
"I'm not mad, okay? It was my fault even though I don't understand why you have that potty mouth only with me, cuz" - Both turned a corner. - "cuz when you are around your friends and teachers you speak all good and stuff."  
  
"It ain't your business!!"  
  
"And 'ain't' cannot be used in that sentence. Ya see what I'm talkin' about?" She suddenly stopped.  
  
"I don't know and don't wanna know what you're talking about, and for Christ's sake don't STOP DEAD IN YOUR TRACKS!!" He stopped behind her, almost falling again.  
  
"Whatever. Why are you here?" She looked at him with curiosity.  
  
"Where? Huh, we are in the soccer field? I was just following you. Why are you here?"  
  
"Too many questions... You can come if you want. I'm going to see my little brother play the quarters. Ya know, his team has great possibilities for the finals!!"  
  
She sat on the benches, calling for Inuyasha to take a seat.  
  
Now that he thought about it.. this girl was to cheerful. Aren't all the punks and non-populars, geeks or let's just say the lower class, all gloomy and with bad attitude? Then, why was this girl so damn cheerful? 


	3. San :: Before forgetting you

She had shown him what being happy meant. He had known it once as a kid when his mother was still alive, but the way she cheered for her little brother, and when her friends arrived, there was no one who could stop them.  
  
But what got him was when he walked her home.  
  
"So you liked it?" she asked him with a smile on her face.  
  
"It was good, but you sure enjoyed it."  
  
"Well, after all, he's my 'lil bro. How can I not be happy about him winning the game?!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
A short silence followed their talk; neither wanted to say anything. How did they get to be friends in such a short amount of time?  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ Flashback  
  
"Hey! You!! Turn around!!"  
  
Kagome looked everywhere trying to find the source of the voice. She looked to her right, to her left, ahead of her... She was starting to feel scare. Maybe it was a ghost, a fiend, or a mononoke, or maybe a goblin!!! Too many creatures to count.  
  
"Behind you, aho!!" When she looked behind her, the voice was quicker than her and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
Before she could start running the 'creature' held her by her arm, stopping her. "What's your problem, bitch? I'm just trying to talk here!!"  
  
Kagome turned around, and when she saw Inuyasha's face, "AAAAAAAAH!! Even worse than a mononoke!! Get Away From Me!" But this time, instead of running, she punched him in the face. Hard.  
  
"Damn it!! Why did you did that?!!" Inuyasha asked her while rubbing his face, trying to make the stinging go away.  
  
"Uh... Why are you talking to me?"  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ End of Flashback  
  
"Ya know" - Kagome broke the silence - "I have this great manga. It's a shonen so I'm sure you'll like it. Say, let's check it out tomorrow at lunch." She stared at him with almost stars on her eyes, waiting for his answer.  
  
"Mmm, well... look, Kagome, I don't think we should talk to each other in school, you know? First of all, Kikyo would get mad. Since that time in lab when you dyed her hair green, she's kinda hated you; and besides, don't you think your friends would be bothered by you talking to me? I don't think so. Maybe we can do that any other time." He tried to smile at her, but..  
  
"Yeah, you're right. You can go home now. The shrine isn't far from here; see ya... umm later." With that she started to walk a little faster.  
  
"Matte, Kagome!!" - She turned to look at him, her bands hiding her eyes - "You aren't mad, right? It's for the best." He was trying to make that awful feeling of guilt vanish, but when Kagome smiled at him, he just felt worse.  
  
"For the best, Yasha!!" She waved goodbye and ran to the shrine.  
  
But he didn't know she had been fighting tears the whole time.  
  
±±±±±±±±±±  
  
Inuyasha lay on his bed.. thinking; why had he done that? He liked her, right? Or maybe he just liked that she was different... yeah, that was it. He was like a kid that had just seen a new flavor of ice cream... He couldn't afford to lose everything he had accomplished until now, just for her.  
  
"I can't... I just can't," he whispered.  
  
Her smile came to his mind... Her whole being was on his mind, torturing him to no end. What did she want him to do?!! Leave everything just to be 'friends?' Worst of all, only friends!!! Maybe if there was more... NO, even if she married him, he couldn't dare to change his reputation...  
  
After his mother had died, his father took care of him. He had remarried his first wife and had taken the little inu to live with this new family: Sesshoumaru, his older brother, that step-mother or, as he liked to call her, Akiko, and Taisho, his father.  
  
Since then, all the pressure was on him; Akiko was always sayin' that the least he could do was be an exceptional student and go to Tokyo U, just like her son had; that was the least he could do.  
  
And at family reunions, everything got worse. Everyone saw him as a bastard... He wasn't one. After all, his father had been divorced and later married to his mother... but still.  
  
He couldn't afford to be the friend of a punk. But still, the thought ached his heart, even if he wanted to.  
  
Inuyasha went to bed early and rolled over and over, trying to sleep. Resolution was what he needed. Tomorrow he would give that necklace to Kikyo, ask her to be his girlfriend, take her to dinner at his house, show that he wasn't a loser as his whole family thought, amaze them with Kikyo... He wasn't going to use her. He liked her and she was going to do all of that gladly.  
  
He will give her that necklace..he would; And Kagome... he would forget about her.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
"Kagome, are you okay? You seem kinda depressed.." Ayame was beside her trying to make her talk.  
  
"Yeah, she's right, Ka-chan. You seem down. What's wrong?" Sango was also worried about her. She was never this quiet. Hell, she never shut up!!  
  
"Nothin', I gotta go to lab. See ya at lunch." She not even once turned to look at them. She was walking straight ahead the whole time.  
  
"When we left the game, she was fine." Sango was talking more to herself than anyone, but Ayame brought her back to Earth.  
  
"Yes, she was. Wait, where's she going? Lab is in the other direction."  
  
"I don't know. Let's follow her. She doesn't seem herself today."  
  
Both girls were hiding behind lockers, trashcans, etc, all the time keeping an eye on Kagome.  
  
Kagome's POV Third Person POV   
  
Kagome had been talking aloud at times and at others she was awfully quiet, making gestures when she was mad or sad or just thinking. It crept out Sango and Ayame, who were following her.  
  
Both saw that she was staring at the floor and not paying attention to where she was walking. At least five people had avoided her and she was still in the clouds.  
  
Kagome kept staring at the floor and didn't notice the person walking in front of her... the results:  
  
"Fuck it!" Kagome closed her eyes, waiting for the impact.  
  
WAAM! (She fell to the floor with that sound, k?)  
  
"Are you okay?" A tall boy with black hair held in a high pony tail and blue eyes asked her, helping her up.  
  
"Uh, yeh. Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." She started to play with her thumbs.  
  
"No problem. My name is Kouga. What's yours?" He flashed her a perfect smile.  
  
Maybe he thought she was going to faint or melt on his arms or just launch herself at him and kiss him 'till death... And let me tell you.  
  
None of that happened.  
  
"Ookami, right? Yeah, I saw you once at the sports festival.. Anyway, I'm late for my class. Ja." Kagome walked past him and this time she was looking where she was going.  
  
"Matte!! What's your name?" he asked, trying to understand why she hadn't even blushed.  
  
"Uh.. My name is Higurashi Kagome." She smiled at him before closing the door of the garden behind her.  
  
"Kagome... I'll keep that in mind.." Kouga stared at the door for a while before running to his next class.  
  
Kagome and Ayame were shocked.  
  
He had liked her friend.  
  
And that was unheard of.  
  
«« At the garden of the school ««  
  
"Well, hello there, tree. I came to visit you 'cuz I didn't feel like going to class." She smiled at the sakura tree in front of her.  
  
"But why haven't you bloomed yet? The hanami* is close. Why are you still so.. bald?" She didn't wait for an answer. - I mean, she isn't nuts. Everyone knows trees don't talk. - She lay at his shadow and tried to catch some sleep...  
  
Violet eyes were looking at her from another tree.  
  
And watching her every movement, trying to remember her.. before forgetting her.  
  
And starting to make her life a living hell.  
  
"My Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered, watching his little punk girl sleep.  
  
= = = = = = = =  
  
Well i think the problem was the summary cuz i get like 15 reviews i knoe the number says 25 or something but the truth is that i get some reviews twice and tnax a lot for the ones who other reviewing me!!  
  
And just let me say something else that i'm happy for: I got my first flame!! Well it's not really a flame more like sh'e scolding me... ShadowofWhite i promise i wont do it vere again i pormise, thats why im putting this chapter that kagura check for me, and i always have know that kagura saves the fics were she's my beta-reader if it wasn't for her i would have writersblock in the bet and my fics would suck... so thank kaggi!! 


	4. Shi :: Singing cricket

M33RRY XM45!! My christmas wasn't the great but what the hell at least i hope yours was... maybe i'll do a xmas chapter, but when winter come's cuz as you know it's spring (in the fic). No one asked what hanami was but still i'll tel you, its the festivity for when the sakuras bloom!!! I know you all already know that.. but still i would love to go to that festival.. Now on with the sotry!!  
  
D15kl41m3r: It's time to give!!! Give me Inu!!! OK fuck"$## greedy people keep it for you rumikooo!! As you honorable people see i don't own Inuyasha and co. :?|  
  
= = = = = = = = = =  
  
Clowns :: San :: Singing Cricket  
  
By: Nova  
  
Beta-reader: Kaze no Kagura  
  
2312003 = = = = = = = = = =  
  
What had happened?  
  
Why was he acting this way towards her?  
  
What had she done?  
  
She could only think that while running; no place was on her mind, only the word 'safe.' Sango and Ayame were running behind her, as always, never leaving her alone.  
  
"Why are you doing this, Inuyasha?!"  
  
A car stopped in front of her before she had the chance to pass the street.  
  
"Kagome, hurry! Get in here?!" Kouga shouted at her with the engine of the car on.  
  
"O-Ookami?!" She stopped to look at him.  
  
"I see you have good memory! Now hop in, and your friends also!!"  
  
The three girls jumped in the car, and before the whole crowd could get to them, Kouga stepped on the gas at the max, leaving only dust.  
  
Miroku went running to Inuyasha, not understanding what all the fuss was about. He had gone to check out the cheerleading audition, and when he got back, he saw three girls running and a whole bunch of people after them. Inuyasha was looking from the main door with a grin on his face.  
  
"What happened?" Miroku tried to catch his breath. Inuyasha looked at him before sitting on the stairs.  
  
"Not much, just giving Kikyo a little gift."  
  
"A gift?" He sat beside Inuyasha looking at him strangely.  
  
"Yup, she saw me talking to Higurashi once and started getting all jealous and asking how I could like a tomboy, so I proved her wrong." He smiled.  
  
"But you said you did like her... and besides, how did you manage to make that crowd go after her, more likely after all of them?!" His temper was rising with his friend's simple answers, as if what he had done was nothing.  
  
"Easy" - 'Figures,' Miroku thought - "I just spread rumors about her trying to cancel the spring festival. You know, with all that anarchy and things against the system, she was an easy target, and everyone believed me so... you got to see the result!!" He stood up, brushing imaginary dust off of his butt, never letting Miroku to see his face.  
  
"Don't do it again."  
  
Inuyasha looked at him, trying to register what Miroku had said. "Excuse me?"  
  
"I said" - Miroku stood facing his friend with a serious expression - "don't do it again, before I started hanging out with you, Sango and Kagome where my friends... and in a way they still are; I don't want you to use them as 'gifts' for that thing you call a girl."  
  
Inuyasha grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, lifting him off the ground. "Are you threatening me?" He sneered.  
  
"No, I'm not. I'm saving you from regret. Your eyes can't lie-" Inuyasha let go of him and walked away.  
  
"And just for the record" - he stopped midway - "I would never like a punk."  
  
"Inuyasha!!" - Inuyasha gave Miroku a sideways glance to let him know he was listening - "I don't know about your issues with Kag'," - he flinched at the mention of her name - "but leave Sango out of this."  
  
Inuyasha waved his hand. Miroku knew that he would not hurt Sango and that other girl... but what about Kagome?  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
"A-Arigatou, Ookami-kun." Kagome closed the door of his car and went to the driver's side to say goodbye to him.  
  
"It was nothing, Kagome. I can't believe that idiot spread rumors about you."  
  
"It's fine, but thanks to you I didn't end up like a witch in Salem." He laughed with her.  
  
"But" - Kouga got out of the car and took her hands in his - "if you ever need help just call me. Here." - he handed her a piece of paper with his cell phone number - "And I'll do anything I can to help you out. Promise?"  
  
"Arigatou. I'll do it, Kouga."  
  
"Then, matta ashita." He got in his car and drove away.  
  
"I guess I'll be needing all the help I can get..."  
  
Kagome squeezed the paper she held in her hands.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
"DAMN IT!!" A fist collided with the wall.  
  
"Who the HELL was that GUY?!" The books on top of the desk were now all over the floor.  
  
"I didn't want to do THAT." Feathers of pillows were flying.  
  
"... To her" Inuyasha finally calmed down and lay down on his bed.  
  
"Man, now I'll have to clean the room.. Ah.." He closed his eyes and remembered what had happened.  
  
'He called her Kag'. I forgot about Miroku being one of them, but when he moved to my neighborhood and started to hang out with me, his father forbade him from seeing those girls. I guess he was more disappointed for not being able to ask Sango on a date... than not being about to talk to Kagome.'  
  
Inuyasha picked up a book and sat at his desk, gathering all the sheets that had been sprawled all over the place, thanks to his tantrum.  
  
'Kagome...'  
  
He was almost smiling before a thought, or better yet, a face struck him.  
  
'That bastard...' Inuyasha growled under his breath.  
  
'I remember well that stupid face, smiling at my Kagome, saving her like a hero, offering his hand to get in his fancy car" - he chuckled - "I have a better car... but that idiot wants my Kagome!!'  
  
Without noticing, he had started to rip the sheets of his Math notebook  
  
'Now that I remember, I had to stay at that math course!!'  
  
"DAMN IT!!" The house shook with his outburst, but it wasn't the only one.  
  
"DAMN IT!!" Kagome left running, her house almost falling from the stairs of the shrine.  
  
'I forgot all about that stupid course because I ran away!!'  
  
And to the dismay of both...  
  
'Almost there!!' Kagome was at the left side of the hall.  
  
'The stupid class is almost over; I have to hurry!!' Inuyasha was at the other side of the hall.  
  
Kagome kept running without looking up - a bad habit she has, as you know - and didn't see Inuyasha, who was trying to stop, but the floor wasn't helping him at all. Inuyasha saw the person he was going to collide with, and the only thought he could think was 'Shit,' and he closed his eyes.  
  
"WHAT THE HE-" Kagome screamed before hitting the floor with the weight of someone on top of her.  
  
"Kami, that hurt." Inuyasha rubbed his head and tried to stand up before noticing Kagome under him, looking unconscious. "Ka- Kagome?!" His eyes were looking all over her, trying to find some injury until her voice brought him back.  
  
"If that hurt to you, now just imagine falling to the floor with you on top. Ugh, I'm sure to have a bruise tomorrow.." Kagome pushed him off of herself and tried to look at her back, turning her head all she could, trying to touch where she was hurt. She didn't see Inuyasha kneeling in front of her with his head down.  
  
"Awuuu, it hurts like hell!!" Warm... Two warm arms were enveloping her, hugging her, almost crushing her. "I-Inuyasha?" Kagome blushed when she saw his black hair in her face. He was hugging her.  
  
"Gomen," he whispered on top of her head. For a minute, she thought he was smelling her hair, but he broke the hug.  
  
"W-What did you-"  
  
"You know that tomorrow we'll have to stay for the double of the class, right?" He stood up and brushed the dust of himself, put his sunglasses on, and started to walk.  
  
"I know." She was still on the floor.  
  
"Then, ja." He was out of her sight.  
  
"And women are confusing?!!" She shouted to no one in general, maybe to the singing cricket beside her, but I doubt it.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = And i'm finally getting reviews!! Thanx for liking my fic to this people:  
  
Wolfgirl14 Laura-chan Trina3 kyou's lover delirium Queen lazy heifa   
  
TenshiYoukai no Yugure   
  
Review responses:  
  
Mindbane : Ok no more unnecesary explaining. And yup i loved that part of the movie!!  
  
anubaka: I'm glad you iked my little zoo, hehehe.  
  
Demongirl6381: I know it's kinda confusing, to be honest i started with no order, but when i post chapter5 all the previous chaps will be checked, and if there's a big change or something i let all the readers know. =)  
  
Lady Xiu Mei Phoenix: Stop it you make me blush //// don't take me serious i'm joking, i don't think i'm a great writer cuz my thing is to draw my mangas, but i would like to think that my plots, fluff and characters are great. Thanx!!  
  
Gopher2806: The same thing i said to demongirl6381.. wow she really wanted that name to stand been the 6381 demongirl on the site!!  
  
deadsoul4: As you can see, im updating  
  
ringhearty: Ya know, you and gopher2860 said the same thing: "Inuyasha is such an ass!!" Hahahaha, anyways i know but he has a good reason to be one.  
  
Shadeofwhite: Hope you got my email =)  
  
Evee : Ok ok don't go bersek on me.. here's the update and im glad yo also liked my zoo. =) 


	5. Go :: No Star

My pc broke down and I lost this chapter. I had to rewrite it... the first one was better. Also I don't have internet so updates will be slower.. gomen ne. While I get an official account for internet and my computer fixed ejoy this chapter... I wanna cry!!  
  
Disclaimer: Not in the mood. I don't own him.  
  
= = = = = = = = = =  
  
Clowns:: Go :: No Star  
  
By: Nova  
  
Betareader: Kaze no Kagura  
  
0601004  
  
= = = = = = = = = =  
  
In this time, we don't have Stars... maybe we do, but we can't see them. All the pollution and contamination of these days make it impossible to see the sky as pure as once was. It's sad; I used to think that the stars were the dreams of people, one star was one persona... and now...  
  
But now that I think about it, we do have stars... Have you ever seen the city at night? The lights of buildings, cars, and everything else look like stars from the roof of the school... Maybe, just maybe there's still hope.  
  
What are you thinking, Kagome?! Nonsense... Let's stop thinking.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her. One moment she was serious, then it looked like she wanted to cry. Minutes later she was shaking her head as if she was trying to make something go away..  
  
'Futsu no shoujo ja nai.' (Not a normal girl) He couldn't help the sigh that escaped his lips.  
  
"Thoughtful, aren't we?" Kagome sat against the locked door that was keeping them together for almost two hours now.  
  
"... Maybe so, Kagome-"  
  
She cut him off. "What am I to you?"  
  
A few seconds were left in silence. Kagome didn't look at him, a thing that she alwas did when talking seriously. Inuyasha, on other hand, was looking at her from the corner of his eye. When he saw she was going to talk he used it as a cue to answer her... before she got mad at him for not doing it.  
  
"Anata... (You)"  
  
"Do you hate me?"  
  
"Iie. (No)"  
  
"Do you like me?"  
  
"Iie."  
  
"Then I'm nothing to you, but a mere game." At that moment she looked at him. Bad move. She had him cornered; the only thing he could do was be honest.  
  
"Chigaimasu (you're wrong). I don't hate you, because everytime I pull a prank on you I feel guilty. I don't like you because I want you as far as possible away from me. And you can't mean anything to me because even though I don't want you near me, I try to be near you all the time... You are confusing. That's what you are."  
  
"Sou ka (I see)... Well, let me tell you something then, Inu. Next time you try to pull a prank on me, like making the whole class chase me or make Kiki (you'll see later who Kiki is... hehehe) start to yell at me in the middle of the cafeteria like today in lunch, I'm not going to stay arms crossed. Got it? If you do something like that again, I'll make sure you pay."  
  
"Whatever. Let's try opening the door again." Inuyasha stood up to open the door. As he turned the knob, the door opened.  
  
"Omae (Why you)!! You said we were locked up here!!"  
  
"I say a lot of things, Ka-chan." With only looking at the fuming Kagome behind him, he didn't need to be told twice. The message was simple: Run.  
  
Kagome was behind him as both were going downstairs. "From all the places you could have chosen, why the roof? Just imagine; instead of spring, it were winter!! Baka!"  
  
Inuyasha suddenly stopped, making Kagome fall. "That's for ditching me to be with your 'oh so love, Kouga-kun.'" He offered his hand to help her up already knowing that she wouldn't take it.  
  
Kagome brushed him off and stood up. "Baka. It's late. I'd better go home now."  
  
Without saying a word, Inuyasha walked with her, remembering what had gotten both of them 'trapped' up there.  
  
§§§§ A few hours ago §§§§  
  
"Don't you think pencils are the most interesting thing in the world, Inu?" Kagome asked him while balancing a pencil on her nose.  
  
"And you saying preppy girls are stupid?"  
  
"Oh, I'm kidding. You're no fun." She threw the pencil at him, but before it made contact, he caught it.  
  
"Kagome!! You'll see how fucking funny I am after finishing these exercises and chasing you to beat the hell outta you!!" Inuyasha broke the pencil in two and threw it at her.  
  
"Sugoi (cool), street talk from your mouth... but don't let 'Kiki' hear you, 'cause if she does..."  
  
"Kiki?" Inuyasha stopped writing and looked at her "Who's Kiki?" He asked her, already knowing the answer.  
  
"You know who she is."  
  
He held the laugh inside of him and tried to answer her seriously. "Don't call her that way. She isn't a bird."  
  
"No, she isn't THAT kind of animal." Kagome threw him a playful look before standing up and walking to the window.  
  
"Har har, but don't mess with Kikyo. Get it?" Inuyasha continued his work, but once again Kagome interrupted him.  
  
"Protective, aren't we?" A silence followed the question until Inuyasha answered her.  
  
"Yes. I'm very protective of the people I care about."  
  
She felt a little tug on her chest. She wasn't supposed to feel sad. "How many have you done?"  
  
"Thirty-five. I know, I know. After I've done 50 I can go and you finish the other half." Inuyasha rolled his eyes while reciting the deal both made when the teacher gave the 20 pages of Math exercises for missing the last class and the homework. All thanks to Inu-chan.  
  
"I'll finish. You can go." Kagome went to her bag and pulled out a cellphone and started dialing her house number. "Kaa-chan? I'm gonna be a little late, okay?... I guess I'll take the bus... It's fine. Tell him I say hi... Mhm, Mama... Okay. Ja."  
  
"I'm not going. I'll finish this and then I'll go."  
  
"It's okay, I'll do them. Anyway, I'm gonna stay up late." She grabbed all his stuff, put it in his bag, and give it to him. "I mean it. There's no problem. I'm sure you have more important things to do." She smiled at him and started to push him towards the door.  
  
"Kagome-chan?" Both looked at the door from the right side of the room and saw Kouga there.  
  
"Ah, umm. Hi, Kouga-kun. I was just-" She couldn't stop him. He was in front of Inuyasha by now.  
  
"Teme!! You're the one who has been messing with my woman!!" Kouga punched Inuyasha in the face, making him stumble against the wall.  
  
"Your woman?! Don't make me laugh. Are you her little knight in shining armor? Or some kind of fucking hero?!!" What happened to him? Why did he feel so mad at that idiot? Well, he had come from nowhere and started a fight. That was enough reason to be mad, right?  
  
Kagome looked at both of them fighting. One slammed the other against the wall while the other kicked him and threw him at the floor. But why was she standing there and watching.. helpless?  
  
No, she wasn't that kind of girl. Since she stood all the things people said about her, she would face it and deal with it. And here she was watching two of her friends fight. Resolution and stopping the two of them were the only things on her mind at the moment.  
  
"YAMERO (Stop)." Kagome put herself in the middle of the fight, making them stop. "Kouga, thanks for offering to take me home after I finished my Math stuff, but I think you should go home. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Kouga looked at her and then at Inuyasha who was standing behind her with a bloody lip. He himself wasn't much better. "If you say so... Matta ashita." He closed the door behind him, leaving once again the other two alone in the room.  
  
Kagome took a Kleenex from her bag and bent down to clean the cut on Inuyasha's lip. He was sitting there looking at nothing. "..."  
  
He flinched when the paper made contact with his wound and stared at Kagome while she was cleaning the blood. "You wanted me to go so I wouldn't find you with Ookami, right?"  
  
She shook her head, trying to answer him, but the words didn't come out. "Does it hurt?"  
  
"No. And your avoiding my question is enough answer to me." He stood up and walked to the door. When he was opening the door he looked at her, saying, "And I told you not to bother Kikyo, 'cause you don't know what she might do to you. That girl doesn't have limits. Like I said, I'm very protective of the people I care about." He walked out the room.  
  
Kagome watched him go... feeling kind of happy. Then it came to her mind; she had said she wouldn't be the crying girl someone had to save. If he was trying to make her feel guilty, it wouldn't work. She stood up and went after him.  
  
Inuyasha heard rushing steps behind him, as he turned to look behind he saw Kagome running at him. He wanted to smile a little but he was mad at her... At least that's what he wanted her to think. "Why are you following me?"  
  
"I'm not following you. I wanna talk to you."  
  
"You're stalking me. Leave me alone!" He laughed and ran faster.  
  
Then the chase began.  
  
Kagome was catching up with him, but still she wasn't as fast as him. Without noticing it, both were running upstairs to the roof, enjoying their little game.  
  
"Ah. Ah. Ah." When they were finally on the roof, both stopped to catch a breath. Kagome sat down while Inuyasha leaned against the door. When a click was heard, both looked at the source of the noise.  
  
"Inuyasha, don't tell me that-"  
  
Inuyasha 'tried' to open the door. "Yup, we're trapped here."  
  
§§§§ Present time§§§§  
  
'It was fun...' Inuyasha was walking beside her with his arms crossed over his head. He looked ahead and saw a temple... That was Kagome's house. He was walking her home... since when was he a gentleman? 'Kuso, I should have let her take a bus. I don't even know how to go back home.'  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I- I didn't want you to go so I could be with Kouga" - Kagome stopped for a moment. Had she just hear Inuyasha growl? Weird. - "I knew that if Kouga saw you he was going to get angry... and I wanted to avoid that fight... but I couldn't."  
  
"You're a weak wench. We just stopped for your high-pitched scream. It hurt our ears." He stopped. They were at the steps of the shrine. "We're here. See ya 'morrow." He turned his back to her and walked from where they had come. Good day to not bring his car."  
  
"Matte, Inuyasha." He didn't turn to look at her; he could feel her behind him.  
  
"I also wanted to say this. I'm not gonna stay arms crossed if you start to mess with me again. If you start with the pranks I'm sure to make you pay... but still we're friends. Got it?"  
  
"Whatever. Ja." It was good he didn't turn to look at her, that way she couldn't see the smile on his face.  
  
He couldn't help but smile. She was coming back to herself. In a way he felt even guiltier after pulling pranks on her because she didn't face him. But now... it would only be more fun. And now that he thought about it, all the while both had been on the roof of the school he had just seen her face... if you asked him what her outfit was he couldn't answer. He was just seeing the person, not the tag she had with her and maybe... just maybe she had always seen him that way. He smiled again.. Maybe... his parents wouldn't mind if he was Kagome's friend.. or more. The breeze was gentle. He could enjoy it for a while... He looked up to the sky and saw a star... at least it looked like one.  
  
A new dream was born. 


	6. Roku :: The Past Makes the Future

Sooo.. here's the new chapter. It took me a while, but I really like it. Not much reviews, I only got 4 and that makes me kinda sad but what can i do. Anyways review responses for chapter four are at the end (I doubt anyone will read it)  
  
D15KL41M3R: still not in the mood to do funny things, I don't own inyasha.  
  
A/N: BTW I have seen many authors recommending fics or giving food for tought (funny sayings) so I'll recommend you songs and cd's, if you like pop stay away from the section "kyou no otto" (today sound)  
  
= = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Clowns:: Roku :: The Past Makes the Future  
  
= = = = = = = = = = =  
  
"See? SEE, Yukino likes him but is afraid to admit it. That's the beginning of the plot!!"  
  
"What plot? It's only about a stupid girl who's so vain that someone better than her has to show her she is shallow. Then Arima tells her he loves her, and she gets all big about it, and when the guy stops telling her, she starts to think she likes him also... YOU SAID IT WAS A SHOUNEN*!"  
  
"Eto*... I'm a girl. I have some shounen, but my brother took all of them to Sango's house. He and Kohaku are reading One Piece, and this one was the only left. Sango took the others and. Miroku also has lots of them." Kagome looked away. She stood up from her bed and put the manga in a drawer of her desk.  
  
"So Miroku hung with you and Sango before, right?" He stared at her carefully. First she seemed sad and then kind of angry.  
  
"I'll go see if there's something to eat downstairs." She sped off to the kitchen, leaving a confused Inuyasha on her bed.  
  
'Something happened there, more than what miroku told me...' Inuyasha plopped down on her bed. It was pretty comfortable even though it was all messy. not only her bed, everything in the room.  
  
Notebooks under the bed, books in drawers meant clothes, the clothes on the floor; the garbage can was full, and a pile of dirty clothes lay beside the closet. The only things in order were the drawer with the mangas and where all her bracelets and accessories were. How would he know?  
  
Let's say he took the liberty to investigate when she went downstairs 'Man, I swear. Even my room is cleaner'  
  
He kept digging through the drawers until he found one with a lock. 'I bet she has her diary here. Keh, she's still a girl.'  
  
As he tried to open the drawer, Kagome stood in the doorframe, watching him wrestle with the desk. He didn't see her until she spoke. "Maybe the key will help you."  
  
Inuyasha turned around and put his hand behind his back, as of trying to hide the desk or the locked drawer. 'Baka ne.' "I was just-"  
  
"Save it, Inu. Either way, you can't open it like that." She shoved him out of the way and bent down. He sat on the bed, watching her struggle with the drawer, but from below the desk. A few minutes later, Kagome held a box in her hands.  
  
"So you lost the key and made a hole under the drawer to get back what was there." He smirked.  
  
"Hehehe, it was the cat's fault. When I was opening it, he took it from me and hid it somewhere, but I'm smart enough to find other way," she chirped happily and plopped down beside him. "I bet you thought my diary was in here," she teased him while opening the box, revealing letters, some pictures and little stuff.  
  
"Keh! What do you have there?" He peered from beside her at the box.  
  
"Letters from Sango and Miroku when we were little, also some photos and stuff that means a lot to me." She dug in the box and took a picture, giving it to him.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the photo and saw a laughing Kagome pointing at a Sango chasing Miroku. It was blurred from the movement, but you could see it. "Why are you giving this to me?"  
  
"I want you to give it to Miroku." Kagome closed the box and put it under her bed. "We were really good friends until two years ago when we started high school. His father got a better job, so a better life came with it, and he started tell Miroku what people to hang out with. Little by little, he started to move away from us, and when you took him under your wing" - Inuyasha chuckled there, along with Kagome - "it was the end." Kagome stood up from her bed and sat on the floor, taking some CD's that were on the floor and gathering them.  
  
"But I don't think both of you would be so hurt if it had been just that. You would have pranked him and annoyed him to hell." Inuyasha lay on her bed and also started to look at some CD's; he didn't know who most of them were.  
  
"... He, he had asked Sango if she wanted to be his girlfriend, telling her he loved her and promising the sun, moon, and stars. Sango had recently lost her mom, so she asked him and made him promise he wouldn't leave her alone... One week later he didn't talk to us anymore; he started to become popular."  
  
"And that bothers you and her." He had stopped looking at the CD's long ago to look at her. She was staring into space, maybe not even aware that she was talking to him. Little by little, her face took an aggressive shape.  
  
"Don't be stupid!! Friends are friends, popular or not, losers or not; what hurt us was that he forgot about us. What hurt her was that he started flirting with other girls. Before it wasn't a problem, but now all the girls were letting him go all the way... after he said he loved only Sango. I am pissed off at him for that, and Sango is really hurt."  
  
"It has been two years since that."  
  
"It's hard to forget someone when you see him Monday through Friday for eight hours a day."  
  
"If you're so mad at him, why are you giving me this?" Inuyasha once again lay on her bed and looked at the picture, seeing the chibi Kagome wearing a pink dress with yellow ribbons. 'Fuck, time really changes people.'  
  
"'Cuz I know he isn't a bastard; he is only stupid. Maybe if he sees this picture, some sense will get into his thick skull."  
  
"Now that you're talking about friendship and bull like that, I haven't seen your friends since.. uh.. a lot of time."  
  
Her friends:  
  
Sango  
  
Ayame  
  
"You're an IDIOT!!" Kagome took a black bag from who knows where, and grabbed a band to hold up her hair.  
  
"What did I do this time?!!" He went after her, holding the photo.  
  
"Because I was with you, I forgot about them!! For a while, I haven't been in the back of the classroom, laughing like crazy; instead I've been talking to you!! They have always been there for me, and you have only been with me for a month!!"  
  
"One and a half!!" He tried to stop the words. He didn't want to look a like stupid guy that kept track of the time but it was one and a half, not just one!!  
  
"Whatever!!You aren't my world!!" Kagome threw him out the door, locked her house, and went running down the shrine steps before getting lost in the streets.  
  
"That's what you think." Inuyasha glared at the cat that was lazily resting under a tree. After doing nothing for a couple of minutes, he went to Miroku's house. 'Might as well give him the photo now.'  
  
¦¦ = ¦¦ = ¦¦ = ¦¦ = ¦¦ = ¦¦ = ¦¦ = ¦¦ = ¦¦  
  
"I can't believe I forgot about them! I have never done that... DAMNIT, guys are a disease!! They take all of your mind and time and all your being!!"  
  
"That only happens when you're in love."  
  
Kagome stopped midway and looked behind her to see Miroku on a bench in the park. "What do you know?" Kagome glared at him and kept walking, but Miroku's voice stopped her again.  
  
"Concerning Inuyasha and yourself, more than you know." He stood up, brushing imaginary dust from his black coat.  
  
"It's spring. How can you be wearing a coat?" The harsh tone in her voice vanished. She couldn't stay mad at Miroku for long. That's why she avoided him most of the time.  
  
"I'm still strange. Heading to Sango's?" A strange look was in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah..." She saw his eyes, almost begging her to do something.  
  
¦¦ = ¦¦ = ¦¦ = ¦¦ = ¦¦ = ¦¦ = ¦¦ = ¦¦ = ¦¦  
  
"No, there's no prob, Kag. I understand you didn't mean to." Sango smiled at her as she was washing the dishes.  
  
Kagome sat at the table watching Sango prepare dinner and do too many things at the same time. She ate a cookie and stared at her friend some more. The taste was delicious; Sango would make a perfect wife for someone. Great cook, great at doing housework and smart... But of course, Sango wouldn't stay as a housewife; she's too smart for that.  
  
"So your father is on business trip again?"  
  
"Yup. He says that if he keeps up the good work, maybe he can get a better job. The least I can do is keep an eye on Kohaku and keep the house clean." Sango went for the broom and went to the living room.  
  
Kagome followed her, eating cookies. "And I'm not helping you by letting Souta sleep over tonight."  
  
"No prob. They stay up playing videogames all night and don't make a noise. It's weird how even though Kohaku is older than Souta, they get along very well." Sango stopped for a while, leaning with her arms on the broom. "And you are not helping by just eating cookies."  
  
"Oh, come on. You know that if I touch any accessory to do housework, I'll just mess up everything."  
  
"I know, I'm just bugging you. So you just came to apologize?" Once again, she was sweeping every corner of the room.  
  
"Umm. You could say so." Kagome threw the bag of cookies onto the couch, but upon receiving a glare from Sango, she took it and threw it in the grabage can. "Now you know what I meant. He." She smiled innocently at Sango.  
  
Sango just shook her head. "I know, I know. Anyway, you better go no. The boys will be here any minute, and if Souta sees you, he's gonna think you're telling on him or something."  
  
"He's so paranoid sometimes. I'm going now." Kagome gathered her things from the kitchen, hearing Sango's voice say, "You know the way out."  
  
::Sigh:: 'Let's hope you don't say that to him.' "I know it. Ja ne."  
  
Kagome left from the kitchen door and saw Miroku waiting where she had told him to. He still hadn't noticed her, and from what she could tell he was nervous. Miroku played with his thumbs or with the bracelet beads he had on his wirst.  
  
"Go in silently. That way she'll think it's me. Be careful with what you say, and don't mess up. Now go in there and make things right!!" Kagome pushed him through the kitchen door that she had left open on purpose.  
  
"But what if-" Miroku was trying to stop her, but for a girl she was really strong.  
  
"Don't start weightlifting. You should have thought of that two years ago, not now!!" Finally, she pushed him into Sango's kitchen.  
  
"I knew you forgot something. You always do. Kagome?" He could hear her coming down from upstairs.  
  
The panic began.  
  
'I'm So dead.  
  
'What if she doesn't forgive me?  
  
'What if she beast the crap out of me?  
  
'What if-'  
  
Before all those thoughts could be finished, Sango was in front of him, dropping the basket of dirty clothes. She looked at him for a few moments, neither saying a word. Sango remembered the fallen basket and bent down to gather her things.  
  
Miroku also started to gather them. He had nothing to say. Maybe this could be a good start. Now Miroku thought cautiously, 'What are you going to say? Choose the right words. Be wise.' "I love you." 'That's what I call tact.'  
  
= = = = = Kyou no Otto = = = = =  
  
My brother bought for his birthday the new AFI cd. It's called "Sing the Sorrow". It's a very good cd!! I love the song Celulloid Dream, if you have heard their singles' they are good but the other songs are just great. Also hear tracks 3, 5, and 7. At first they sound so alike but you get to hear the differences.  
  
Concerning lyrics they are SO good, kinda confusing but they say so much and it's so cool they say what they think but also leave the song they have a significance for you. It's alternative music with a little touch of punk in one song and rock in the other, also some classical music. It has hard songs and slow ones. It's the gratest. I highly recommend it. If you want to hear some songs download the songs i tell you (i don't remeber the names of the tracks, this is the 4th day i'm listening to it) and if you like those then for sure you'll like the cd.  
  
AFI Sing the sorrow 12 tracks Cover: Black with the title of the band in read and beside it a little circle with some leaves all in read and the bakcgorund in black. Singles out: Girl's not grey :: The leaving song part II :: Silver and Cold (new single)  
  
I'll do the response another time I gotta go take a bath. 


	7. Shichi :: Make me faint

Nothing to say. Life is boring as always.  
  
Disclaimer: They took out Inuyasha from toonami, her on mexico i'm so depressed!! If i'd own him i wouldn't let some evil producer to take the happines away from people!!  
  
= = = = = = = = = =  
  
Clowns :: Shichi/Nana :: Make me Faint (Preppy Costume)  
  
By: Nova  
  
Beta-reader: Kaze no Kagura  
  
2801004  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
I didn't know this part of the mall. If I remember well, the last time I came here was when I was like nine years old. I remember that my mother was showing me some cute little pink, fluffy dresses and some shoes with ribbons... how corny.  
  
When she went to search for more girly clothes I took off to the boys section and grabbed some T-shirts, pants and sneakers, oh and also a very cool red cap!! - I still have it, by the way - When she came back and saw me with all that boyish stuff, I remember she just sighed, smiled at me, and said:  
  
"If that's what you like, Ka-chan, but don't think you'll get away with not cooking; I need someone to pass on my secret recipes." - Of course, Souta wasn't even on this planet yet.  
  
Since that day on, I only passed by this mall and went to a little shop a few blocks ahead. Let me say that in eight years, this mall has really changed.  
  
"Here, try this." Inuyasha handed her a yellow dress.  
  
"..." She looked at him as if he was giving her dynamite.  
  
Dropping his head, Inuyasha sighed and started to shake slowly; he was laughing and the few people inside the store were looking at him strangely. "Tell me what's wrong with this." He lifted up the dress a little without looking up.  
  
"Uh.... it's a dress?" Her voice was stating the obvious, and with a simple turn she was walking away from him. But before she could 'accomplish her mission,' Inuyasha turned her to himself and started to shake the dress in front of her.  
  
"THAT'S WHAT WE ARE HERE FOR!!! Out of curiosity, do you remember a tomboy girl who doesn't even have a fucking dress in her closet? Forget closet, she doesn't even have one; she just has a drawer full of wrinkled clothes!!! DOES THAT REMIND YOU OF SOMEONE?!!!" The whole time, he shook the dress in front of her, and for a moment it looked like he would rip it up and launch it at her.  
  
The most reasonable thing to do when someone yells at you and talks to you as if you are stupid is to put him in his place and also start to scream at him until you've left him deaf. But as you have noticed, Kagome has a weird way of taking things: "Oh! Yeah, I forgot we came here for that. I was just following you." (this sounds like Dory from Nemo) "I guess I have to try it on." Inuyasha sighed in defeat and threw the dress at her, pushing her into the dressing room 'She's impossible...'  
  
A few moments lasted in total silence. The people had gone back to their business, and he could see that some employees were looking at him smiling, twirling their hair with one finger, and leaning on their counters, and one even winked at him.  
  
'Bitches, they think that I would leave Kagome for them, just because they are hot with their tight leather skirts and almost throwing themselves at me. Keh! I have Kagome; why would I want them? My Kagome would beat them in one second...' He chuckled and thought that if anyone heard what he had thought they would have misunderstood him. It wasn't as if he liked Kagome, HA! Of course not... 'Who am I kidding?' If he had said it out loud, bitter would have been the sound of his voice.  
  
Almost ten minutes had passed. He was starting to worry. "Kagome? Is everything all right in there?" He pressed his ear against the door.  
  
"Yup, the lights are ok, the mirror is full body size, it's nicely painted, even though I would have painted it blue instead of brown, but-" A low growl could be heard from the other side of the door. 'I don't think it's normal for people to growl. He sure tries to show off his name.'  
  
"Stop the nonsense, and put the damn dress on!!" It was shocking that he hadn't broken down the door by this point.  
  
"I'm already wearing it!!... Don't get all worked up, mister."  
  
"Then come out; I want to know if it fits you!!" By now he was banging on the door, scaring Kagome, who, by the way, was against the wall trying to get away from the almost falling door.  
  
"Ok, ok... but don't laugh." The banging stopped, assuring her that he wouldn't laugh, maybe critique, but not laugh. Little by little, her hand was getting closer to the doorknob. It would be the first time in eight years that someone would see her in a dress. She didn't go to weddings or formal parties because it would mean she would have to wear a dress, but now she was doing it... for him.  
  
He heard a click, meaning that the door was unlocked; now if she tried again to stay in there for half an hour he would drag her out. The door was opening to slowly for his taste, so he simply - and kindly - swung it open. The door slammed against the frame and Inuyasha saw her.  
  
It was...  
  
She was.  
  
Why were all his thoughts a blur?  
  
She stood there, looking at the floor pouting, but from the blush, one could say she was embarrassed. 'What for?' Inuyasha asked himself. The dress was simple, just a light yellow dress that was above her knees. The only things holding it up were two tiny strips, and it fit her perfectly. Her waist looked so small and the fabric made her hips more notable. It hung loose from there. Her legs were uncovered and the yellow sandals made the outfit complete. And also, this time she let her hair free from its bands or whatever else would hold it up. Her blue eyes and- and... 'Kagome?'  
  
Two minutes were reasonable after seeing her like that. Of course she looked bad, but he didn't need to stare at her like a newfound specimen. "SAY SOMETHING, YOU JERK!!" She lost her patience.  
  
"We'll take it," he told the woman beside him and turned away from her to go to pay for it. He didn't even look at her. Another woman came, Kagome barely noticing her.  
  
"Miss, would you like to take off the dress and pack it or leave it on?" The woman tried to ask her nicely, covering up the jealous tone in her voice.  
  
"Hell yeah!! I'm not wearing this crap in front of tons of people!!" Inuyasha flinched at her scream. Kagome quickly took off the dress and put on her normal clothes, receiving some nasty glares on her way out, and stormed out of the store.  
  
"Damnit!" - He left the money on the counter - "Matte! Wench, I'm telling you to wait!"  
  
For being a short girl, she sure was quick. He reached for her, grabbing her arm and making her stumble before coming to a stop. "So now you want to talk!!"  
  
Was it a question or a statement? "What's your problem?!! So we get you a dress, I buy it for you, and what?!!"  
  
Both were standing in front of the food court, yelling their heads off. If that wasn't enough to make a scene then nothing would ever be.  
  
"Shimatta! I'm doing this just for you!! And you couldn't even tell me how the hell I looked?!" Was it just him or did she look like she was on the verge of tears? Nah! It's Kagome we're talking about.  
  
"So what?" - he crossed his arms and glared at the people that were looking at him as if he were guilty of her being bitchy today -"I asked you to come to dinner to my house and you said yes, but like I say, you can't go on with life the way you dress, so we came here to find some nice clothes. End of your drama story." His head moved slowly to look at her, afraid of what was coming.  
  
"Oh! But Inuyasha" - Inuyasha? She always called him Inu-chan, even if she was faking the 'chan' - "You left a little part out" - Kagome took some steps forward, towards him, making him retreat, ending up between a wall and her. 'Keh! I'm not afraid of a little girl.' - Do you remember that the only reason you asked me to come is BECAUSE KIKI SAID NO!! She was busy and MYSELF, being the only FEMALE friend you have, end up being your ONLY choice!! And so I KINDLY accepted!!" On that day, he understood the true pain of the poking of a finger.  
  
"Well.. you looked fine.. Happy?" Maybe it was because she didn't see the red spreading across his cheeks or maybe it was because of the rough way he said it, or the insecure voice he used, that she took it the wrong way.  
  
"Fine, FINE?" - The word fine had never been said in such a negative way - "Like when you are in a contest and lose and your father says, 'Oh, don't worry. You did fine, sweety?!!' If that's your fine, then fuck off!!"  
  
And once again she left him, standing stupidly with an audience that was glaring at him and the words on the tip of his tongue, "Too damn fine for my own good... Kuso." The audience 'awed' at his expression of loss.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Was it an hour or more that he had been walking aimlessly through the mall? Who knew? Who cared...? For sure, she didn't. 'I guess I'll go home now.' People these days should really pay attention to what they're doing.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed his keys, opened the car, got in, and started the engine. Only, when he was pulling out of the parking lot, he noticed someone in the passenger seat. "WHAT THE-"  
  
"My house is kind of far, so I waited for you here.." There she was, looking through the window at the people passing by. He didn't talk, better not ruin the moment.  
  
"Did I really look that awful in that dress? Just be honest, Inuyasha." From his experiences with her before, he knew she wasn't looking at him; she was looking at nothing.  
  
Maybe from now on he should let her know what his thoughts are, such as 'better not ruin the moment.' "Concerning that dress and you in the same sentence, I'm not saying anything."  
  
"Fine!" She turned her face away from him as much as she could in the car and pouted, glaring at him in side glances once in while.  
  
'Such a girl, but yet..' The image of her in that dress came to his mind. 'Damn it.'  
  
"So dinner is Sunday at six, right?" (Today was Friday.)  
  
"Yeah." As soon as the little talk was over, the car stopped at the shrine steps. Kagome reached for her bag in the back seat and got out of the car, slamming the door. "Ja."  
  
"Matte. I'll pick you at your house at six... and put on the goddamn, stupid dress." He drove away without looking at her.  
  
"And put on the stupid dress," Kagome mocked his voice, glaring at the speeding car that was disappearing into the distance. "Stupid promises. I shouldn't have promised myself to be his friend!" She climbed the endless stairs to the shrine, running, with the bag hitting each step.  
  
= = = = = = = = = =  
  
Hope you liked the chapter, and now :: Kyou no Otto ::  
  
This time I'm going to recommend the new Blink 182 CD!!  
  
The genre as they said is electro-punk and rock emo... a weird combination, ne? If you hoped to see the old blink, messing around, pranking people, then sorry to disappoint you, but you wont find any of that in this CD. In question of lyrics, the only song a little closer to what they were before is "Easy Target." But still in the sound is so far away.  
  
Like I say, the music is different but so great!! It's a real turn; if you want a little taste then download "Obvious." By just hearing that, you may feel the vibe of the CD.  
  
As an extra thing there's a song with the lead singer of The Cure singing with them and this is one of the best songs on the CD!!  
  
Definitely a very good record, that can assure us that blink will be with us a long time. 


	8. Hachi :: Let me shine

Long time no see, right?! Anyway, nobody missed me... no reviews, so.. that's one of the reasons I didn't update, besides that I'm too lazy and that the internet is starting to bore me –of course it has nothing to do with that the boy i like almost calls me everyday and the line is occupied so i can't log in hehehe- But even if people don't miss this fic, here it is. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Also so long without this one. Do I have to? Ok I don't own inu-chan and co.

*********

Clowns:: Hachi :: Let Me Shine

By: Kara Noboru

Beta-reading: Kaze no Kagura

Since like February till 0705004.

*********

"I'm not this girl, right?" The image in the mirror was staring at her in disbelief.

"Yes, you are!!" Sango and Ayame hugged her tightly, jumping at the same time.

"Yamero... How.. What happened to me?!!!" Kagome moved her head to the sides and up and down, rose a leg and shook a hand. 'Damn it!! I am this girl!!'

"Well, that's what a little makeup can do, some eyeshadow, eye liner and gloss. I'm not a specialist on this, but I know the basics," Sango chirped pridefully and stared at Kagome some more.

"And concerning your hair" – Ayame was in front of her, fixing her bangs and the volume of her hair – "I know all about that! That's why, even though my hair looks wild, it never moves an inch. Ma Kagome! Suteki desu ne (cool)."

"I still can't believe I look like this..." Her outfit was simple. The yellow dress Inuyasha bought her was definitely beautiful but her friends had taken care of her, making her seem beautiful. A golden necklace with the shape of a heart hung a little above her chest. Her hair was down and shining –something that it usually didn't do. – A light blue sweater was on top of the dress, and a little bracelet adorned her hand. The makeup was simple but made her facial features more notable. A small line of blue was above her eyes with some black eyeliner. Some pink lipstick with gloss and she was finished. They wanted to put some mascara on her also, but Kagome refused, saying it was some weird thing brought from hell.

"I... I guess I should say thanks.. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have known what to do." She tried to give them a smile, failing miserably.

"Look," – Sango sat on her bed with Ayame beside her – "we know this isn't you, but it doesn't hurt to play this role one time. It isn't as if you'll change... Just play the role Kagome. What can you lose? No one will get hurt." Ayame nodded vigorously.

"Ah... I know. The time?" For a moment she looked through her window, getting two silly grins from her friends. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing." Ayame dropped to the floor and reached for the clock under the bed. "It's.. DAMMIT!! IT'S–"

:: ding dong :: (a so lame doorbell)

"... six o'clock." Sango and Ayame were running all over the room gathering stuff and dizzying Kagome from all the movement.

"Guys, why are you so nervous? I'm the one going." Both stopped for a while, smiled at her, and went running to answer the door.

"What's the big deal?" She took another look at the mirror, tried to smile a little and made her way out of her room.. Before she left, something caught her attention. A collage that was in front of her door, photos of her friends, tickets from concerts, names of music bands, pins and stuff, meaningless stuff, but together they meant so much.

"Don't get lost, Kagome..." She whispered.

She expected to hear the angry and rude tone of Inuyasha's voice, yelling at her to hurry, but nothing came. 'How weird.' When she was downstairs and saw the door, there were her friends laughing with him? Ayame almost had tears in her eyes, and Sango was talking excitedly with him. "Ma, I thought you didn't like my friends, Inu-chan.." She opened the door and saw Kouga.. Kouga, not Inuyasha.

"Oh, sorry, Kouga. I thought you were someone else." She blushed for her mistake.

"Don't worry... So are you going somewhere?" 

"What makes you think that?" She remembered how she was dressed and laughed. "I was going to Inuyasha's house so I dressed up like this, but this is a one time thing."

"Either way, you look beautiful, Kagome" He held her hand and looked directly into her eyes.

And it still surprised him; she blushed for any little thing, but when he tried to flirt with her, she didn't get nervous, not even a little... maybe she was too naive? "Would you like to come in? I mean, until Inuyasha gets here." She moved aside and let him come inside. Sango and Ayame had mysteriously disappeared.

"So..." Kagome tried to start a small talk, but before she could say anything the phone rang.

"Moshi Moshi." Silence was all she could hear from the other side until his voice came.

"Inuyasha here. Look, Kagome.." Why did he sound nervous?

"You're 10 minutes late, there's no need to call." What was she trying to convince herself of?

"No, it's not that.. Look, I'm going to say this quick, okay? Kikyo called a few hours ago and told me that she could come, 'cuz some of her plans got stuck, so.. seein' that you really hated that dress and all that... I–  you.." Bastard.

"Okay. Bye." She hung up and glared at the phone. Kouga, Sango, and Ayame had seen her talking and from the looks on her face, whatever that happened was not good. "He stood me up."

Silence.

"Ka-chan.." Sango was the first to move. She put a hand on her shoulder and tried to say something that might make her feel better, but the words didn't come out. 

"He's a jerk." Ayame was in front of her and lifted up her chin. "Don't get upset about it."

"I know... I knew this would be screwed somehow. Of course, Kikyo is better for this kind of thing and–" The voice of Kouga cut her off.

"She's crap, and he's a dog, so don't mind him. Kagome, let's go out somewhere, okay? You are ready, and I wouldn't mind going out with a beauty like you by my side." An encouraging smile was on his face.

"Yeah, Kagome, he's right!!" Sango pushed her towards Kouga.

"Ganbatte (go!, it's like a cheer), Kagome!!" Ayame pushed both of them out the door.

"I guess that's a 'yes.'" She looked up at him and smiled, even though she felt like locking herself in her room and listening to some music.

"Why did you come here?" Kouga opened the door for her, closing it when she was inside. He went to the other side and got into the driver's seat.

"I just wanted to see you." Was he blushing?

"Sou ka.. (I see)"

= = = = = = = = = =

"And this is my house." Opening the big front gate, he let her come in first. The tight red dress she was wearing fit her perfeclty but still something was missing... something he couldn't figure out.

"Interesting… and big." Was it just him or did her eyes get a weird glint at the word 'big'?

Inuyasha smiled at her. "Dad?! (I can't remember his stepmother's name..) Anyone?" He went to the living room, and to their rooms but no one was there. 'It seems they forgot.' He couldn't hide the hurt in his eyes and the growing aura of hate that was surrounding him.

"They're gone." A monotonous voice answered him. (hehehe) 

"Huh?" Inuyasha turned around to find someone leaning on the railing from upstairs. (You know who it is!!)

"I said they're gone. Father had to go to China; someone named Hyouga wants to sue the company, and my mother went somewhere else. So they're gone as I said at the beginning." His features were nothing but beautiful. Long straight silver hair was held in a low ponytail. It went beyond his waist, looking almost as a dream. His golden eyes were so cold but you couldn't stop looking at them, and the serious expression he held was only making him look mysterious. (I dare you to say it's a lie!!) "But don't worry, that's normal coming from them. They don't care about you or me. Better stop trying." And the worst thing was that what he had said was the truth. They didn't care. 

When Inuyasha looked up he was already gone. "Sesshoumaru..." 

"Does that mean I dressed up all nice for nothing? Inuyasha, the least you can do to make it up is–"

"I know, I'll take you to have dinner somewhere nice." Was it because his father forgot about this, or because the girl he was with was happier to go somewhere fancy than to be with him? But something was still missing.

= = = = = = =

* Even when you think you're right, you have to give to take. But there's still tomorrow. Forget the sorrow. And I can be on the last train home. Watch it pass the day as it fades away. No more time to care. No more time, today.*  
  
*The song you just heard was last train home by the lostprophets and now we–*

He turned off the volume and coughed to get Kagome's attention. With the music on it was impossible to talk to her; she just kept listening to it, so background music on a date with her was definitely not a good idea.

"So what do you think of going to Kuroi no Sakura? I've been told it's a great place."  

"But isn't it kind of expensive?" Kouga watched how she shifted in her seat. He knew she was uncomfortable, but with time she would get used to his presence.

"Don't worry, just enjoy." He turned on the radio again, because it seemed that it was the only thing that kept her calm.

Ten minutes later, they were at the restaurant doors. It was a small place. Expensive art was everywhere in the lobby, and what made it famous was right there.. A black cherry blossom. It wasn't something too difficult to figure out. They just dyed them, just like some people do to roses... But still it looked so beautiful, and in a very elegant way.

A strand of hair fell, covering her face, and she didn't even notice, but Kouga couldn't help but stare at her. She was beautiful and wasn't aware of it. She was doing nothing but watching that tree, and at least three guys were also staring at her... She looked once more to the tree before making her way to Kouga.

"It's a great place, but I don't think I'll feel... comfortable in a place so..." Her gaze was down. This was really weird for her.

"Don't worry, everything will be just fine. Let's go." He offered his arm to her. She smiled a little and took it. Both make their way inside.

= = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Do you like this one?" His voice was dull. Of course, anyone's voice would be like that, after visiting almost ten places to have dinner, and the girl besides him kept saying 'I don't think so. It's too common.'

"Mmm.. Okay, it's the place of the moment." Finally.

The hostess greeted them cheerfully, asking if they had reservations. When he told her they didn't, she started to make excuses but the moment she heard Jidai, she said that there was a place open... last minute open... yeah right, and he was a half dog demon.

"This place is so nice.. Inuyasha, why haven't you brought me here before?"

"Because." His elbow was on the table with one hand supporting his face, a bored look written all over him. Kikyo frowned but kept her commentaries to herself.

She knew he was sick of hearing her complaints, but she couldn't help it. Sometimes even when she was trying to be nice, it was impossible. When she asked him to take her to dinner somewhere she didn't mean it like it was his obligation; she had just wanted to spend some time with him. And concerning choosing a place to go... well, she just wanted the best. But he was annoyed.. and tired. She knew it, and that's why she was trying to be nicer.

Even though, something couldn't be helped. When she saw her, she remebered why Inuyasha wasn't paying atenttion to her anymore.. "Kagome?.." He whispered, and she forgot all about being nice.

"Wait here, Inuyasha. I'm going to say hi." Sweet, the tone she used was sweet, and that was a signal that she was planning to do something... not nice.

"Matte, Kikyo. What are you going to do? Get back here!" He missed her arm and went down, while she kept walking like nothing, but the look in her eyes told him otherwise.

"So you finally decided to be normal?" Kagome looked up to see her. Her arms were crossed, and her long black hair shining was almost intimidating, almost.

"Nope, just playing a role.Why?, Will you start to act normal?" Sarcasm dripping from her, Kagome stood up, facing her. The situation was receiving glares from other tables, but the manager couldn't do a thing; the girl was with a Jidai.

"No girl, not tonight. This night I came here with Inuyasha, just to be alone." Her smile was almost saying 'die of jealousy,' but Kagome didn't quite get it. 

Kagome sat again and started chatting with Kouga as if nothing had happened, leaving a standing Kikyo there, looking stupid. Kouga was so lost that he didn't see Kikyo grabbing a glass of water beside him, until it was all over his date.

"WHAT THE HELL!!" Her hair was all messed up. Ayame had put so much effort into making it look good, and her dress was so screwed up, her makeup ruined; Sango had also tried so hard... and that bitch... she had just screwed up everything.

"Don't play roles that don't fit you; otherwise, things like this will keep happening." A simple smirk was on her face.

(I bet of all of you are wondering where Inuyasha is right now... so am I!! Sorry, I forgot about him)

 = = = = = A few minutes before = = = = =

'What the hell is she going to do?' Inuyasha lay frozen on the floor. The logical thing to do would have been to stand up, stop Kikyo, and prevent total chaos... Let's just say Inuyasha is not a logical person.

He saw the display in front of him. For a moment everything seemed to go alright. Kagome, for once, stayed calm. Then when he was standing up, he saw Kiyko grab a glass of water from Kouga – who also was like a statue – and pour it all over Kagome.

Inuyasha finally reacted, and ran over where a catfight would probably start soon. Was it the water clinging to her clothes or her hair with drops of water dripping off? But she looked beautiful. 'I shouldn't have told Kagome not to come.' When he had seen her he was left speechless and for a few moments believed she wasn't Kagome until he saw she was with Kouga, but this time wasn't to think; it was to stop to girls from killing each other.

= = = = = Normal time = = = = = 

Just as Inuyasha was getting to the scene, Kagome launched a fist at her. 'So much for trying to be a normal person,' thought she.

Kouga reacted when the glass broke as Kikyo dropped it upon seeing Kagome launch herself at her. Kouga caught her fist before it made contact. "Calm down, Kagome. I'll handle this." Turning immediately to her, he wanted to hit her, but remembered 'She's a girl. Well, that doesn't mean I can't yell my head off.' 

"WHO THE HELL DO YO THINK YOU ARE?! You bitch!! Answer me, who do you think you are to screw up my date and, most importantly, to treat Kagome like this?! Huh?!"

Kikyo was backing up as Kouga kept yelling. Kagome stayed in the background, and when it seemed as if Kikyo was going to cry, Inuyasha appeared in front of her, confronting Kouga.

"Shimatta!! Don't go yelling at a girl! Let them handle this!! She's almost crying, don't you see?!"

Both were nose to nose, each defending their partners, and in a way, what Inuyasha was saying was true. Kikyo wanted to cry.. for a moment she felt regret for doing what she had done. Kagome, on the other hand, was also on the verge of tears. She saw everything from the table –as so many people did – and couldn't help but also regret some things.

"And what about Kagome?! Don't you care about her? Your little girlfriend ruined her evening!!" Kouga yelled at the same time he was yanking Kikyo from Inuyasha.

"I'll deal with that later, right, Kago–" He searched where he had last seen her, but she was nowhere to be seen.

Kouga now was again in front of Kikyo, saying that she needed to apologize, but he didn't saw that Kagome wasn't there anymore.

¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢

She made her way out hastily. When she went past the kitchen some of the cooks stared at her, but calmed down when they saw that she was going for the back exit. 

"Probably the food. I told you not to try new dishes, Kusanagi!!" a fat man said to a little one.

The door closed behind her. She took some steps down the stairs before letting the tears beat her and sitting down on the steps. She was sobbing uncontrollably, saying things that didn't make sense to anyone but herself.

"I knew I shouldn't have played... She was right, it doesn't fit me... How could I think for a moment everything was fine?... How could he be on her side?... I'll- I'll never..." She looked up at the presence of someone beside her. All she saw was a tissue in front of her.

"She shouldn't have done that.. It was mean." A little boy with orange hair wearing an apron was offering her the tissue with a weak smile that said 'it's not going to be okay, but let me try.' She smiled at him in return.

"Maybe... Anyway, what's a cute little boy like you doin' out here?" Kagome was a little lost in thought but listening to the boy's story.

"First, my name is Shippou," he said in a reprimanding voice.

Kagome caught the joke. "Mine's Kagome." She stared at the boy for a while before making her mind up. "Why don't you sit in my lap?" She smiled.

"Why?" The boy's eyes were looking at her like she was crazy – No!! Kagome Higurashi crazy?! Not in a million years!

"Dunno." 

"Okay." He took a comfortable seat in her lap and started to tell his story. "I'm five years old. I know you must be wondering what I'm doing here."

Kagome nodded, thinking to herself. 'That's what I asked in the first place.'

"Well, I'm an orphan. Some yakuza from Yokohama killed my parents, and I ended up here when I was escaping from them. The cook told me I could stay here while I helped, but now he's been saying that the manager has been suspicious of me and that I can't live or work here anymore..." He saw how Kagome kept staring at him, encouraging him to continue. "That's it."

"Oh! Sorry, I thought it would be.. eto.. longer." She laughed while Shippou glared at her, for implicating that his story wasn't exciting. "Why don't you come to my shrine?"

"You live in a shrine?" He get off her lap, letting her stand up.

"Yep, we could use some help there. Besides, I have a little brother that would love to be your friend. My mom will have a little kid and stop bothering me to get a boyfriend and to have grandchildren, and my grandfather will stop telling me all those boring stories!!" She looked down to see Shippou getting away from her. She grabbed him by the ribbon on the back of his apron and stopped him. "Don't worry, it isn't as bad as I make it out to be. Now let's go to Kouga's car. The shrine is kind of far to walk to."

As Kagome walked away, the kitchen door creaked open, revealing Inuyasha, who had listened to the whole thing. He stood there watching her go away, away from the place and away from him. "I really made the wrong decision," he whispered.

*********

Three extra pages, I really like this chapter. BTW let me say something: BLINK 182 IN CONCERT HERE IN MEXICO APRIL 23!! And tomorrow (monday 7) i'll have my tickets on the... i don't know how to say it... where theres just floor and is in the front... ANYWAY I'M GOING TO BE SO CLOSE!!.

Oh! Today i'll recommend a group, i don't have the cd so i can't say much: Brand New.

I have only heard their 2 singles for the recent cd (i also don't know if they have more cd's)

The first is: "the quiet things that no one ever knew" and it's a grat song, calm and rocking at hte same time, the second is: " Sic transit gloria... glory fad" (Do they like long names!!) Also a great song, it starts slowly and then it get's all rock.

They have a weird sound but defintly what's missing now. Just download them and if you like them buy the cd. (dammit i'm promoting piratery... then umm... just download one song and the buy the cd, or ask a frien totally into music to let you borrow it)

That's all, it has been a long time since i did this, but i need to know if you're liking the fic: Review... onegai.


	9. Nevermind it's not a chapter

Just skip this and go to the next chapter, k?  
  
. 


	10. Kyu :: Inside a Mind

So sorry for keep you guys waiting for so long, i'm really sorry, but Kagura had been busy and well i wa stold before to never update before someone beta-readed me and beside i had wrote almost 4 versions of chapter 9! There were just to many paths that this story could take that it took me a while to decide wich.

Anyways, i'm kinda happy with how this chapter turned out, so plz read and enjoy!!

= = = = = = = = = =

Clowns :: Kyu :: Inside a Mind.

By: Nova

Beta-reader: Kaze no Kagura

2205004

= = = = = = = = = = =

Two weeks after the dinner incident

I'm still thinking... How did I end up here? I'm not talking about a place in particular; I'm talking about a stage in life or something like that... You know what I mean, right? Like when you end up in a joyless life and wonder, when did everything turn out wrong?

What I'm talking about is... how the hell did I end up being the best friend of the boy I like?! In any other situation, that is a great progress or a signal that everything's going in the right direction, but it definitely is not a good sign when he has a girlfriend... Dammit.

You know, it sucks... It's awful just to watch!! How I wish to tear that bitch apart, stupid 'Kiki'... Geez, there're just too many things in my head right now that I can't even think straight. I can only watch.

Unless... Unless, of course, I do something!! That's it, I know how to solve this problem!! Tonight at midnight, I'll sneak out of my house and go to Kikyou's place, then I'll grab a rope from... somewhere –that's not important- and while she's sleeping I'll kill her!! Yeah, that's it!!... Uh, I can't do that, can I? Geez...

· x · x · x · x · x · x · x · x ·

And there she is again, talking to herself... What the hell am I going to do with her? Can't she see that people look at her strangely?! Stupid girl...

To be honest, she looks kind of funny. Keh! But what do I care?... I don't, because my girl is Kikyou... Damn right, she is!! Since the incident in the restaurant things got so fucking weird...

_Inuyasha stayed at the kitchen door for a while after she left... He really was a stupid person, and for that, he didn't deserve her. He was made for someone who couldn't get hurt easily, who he could reject anytime he wanted and, who would always come back to him..._

_"This is it..."_

_Slowly he turned around, already dreading what he was about to do. As he was heading to his table he saw... her. So well mannered, even though she was alone, she didn't look pathetic. She most likely looked like company was not a need for her. Her black hair was so neat that it seemed like a magazine photo. She was what he needed._

_"Inuyasha, where did you go to? You know it isn't nice to leave a girl alone." She looked up from her food after receiving no answer._

_'She isn't Kagome... She is not her.' His violet eyes seemed so lost. It scared Kikyo._

_"Inuyasha!! Stop staring. It's rude." She took a sip from her water, taking a silk napkin afterwards and folding it perfectly on the table beside her plate. "I'm done. We can go now."_

_"Kikyo."_

_"Yes?"_

_"You wanna be my girlfriend?"_

_"Inuyasha! I thought you'd never ask! Of course, I will! I'm the happiest girl ever!!"_

_'She's the happiest girl ever...'_

_"I can't wait to tell the girls about this!! Let's go!"_

_He nodded. He offered his hand to her to help her stand. She took it gladly, later on hooking arms with him as they made their way to the exit. When they reached the car, he opened the door for her. She didn't even notice._

_On the ride, neither of them talked. Inuyasha was in monosyllabic mode, and Kikyou decided to talk to all of her girlfriends over her cell phone._

_He had made his mind up: Kikyou wasn't Kagome, and that was why he had asked her to be with him. He knew she was as shallow as him, and both would survive just fine. Kagome would be ok. She had someone who cared for her and watched over her. Their weird friend-ish relationship would end, and everything would go back as once before at the beginning._

_'Yes, everything's for the best.' Suddenly, that quote had become his motto._

And not everything worked out the way I wanted... Shimatta!! How hard can it be for things to turn the way I want them to!! The plan was to be.. ok with Kikyou and stop seeing and talking to Kagome. I could still think about her, but that was as far as it could get!! But NO! Mr. Destiny plays so damn dirty!!

· x · x · x · x · x · x · x · x ·

Well, now that it is cleared up that killing Kikyo is not an option, I must find another way to.. to what? Break them up? Nope, that's not me... they can do whatever they want, I just wanna stop feeling so bad every damn time I see them together!

Avoid.

Yes, avoid him! Now the problem is I don't want to... why couldn't I have just left things as they were?! No, little Kagome couldn't just go home and leave things the way they were. Nope, she had to lie to Kouga, saying that she would sleepover at Sango's house, when she was in front of a stranger's house, then asking very nicely if he could take Shippou to her house. Kouga left, she took a cab and went to the jerk's – also formally known as Inuyasha – house, sorry, mansion, to see him and "clear things up." Bull...

"_Isn't this house huge?!" As soon as she shouted, a camera turned to look at her. It made little sounds, and focused on her, zooming in and out._

_"Ma ma, and he says he only lives with his parents... now, how do I get in?" She got closer to the black gates and stared hard at the front door of the house, as if with telepathy it would open._

_"Who are you?"_

_"Nan de?!" Kagome jumped at hearing the electronic voice, coming out from a little box beside the camera._

_"Uh... I'm Higurashi Kagome, kinda Inuyasha's friend.. classmate, or something like that. To be honest, I'm not sure what we are, but-"_

_"Stop the blabbering."_

_"No, I really mean it. Maybe you can help me. You see-"_

_"Stop."_

_"Just listen a little, mister monotone voice, the thing here is that-"_

_"If I let you come in, will you stop?"_

_"Yeah, sure. Why not?"_

_The big black gates opened, letting her inside the gardens. She followed the stone path to the front door of the house._

_"Sugoi wa!" Kagome stood in front of the door. A little later she heard some steps heading her way and later on, a little click and the door was open._

_"Inuyasha's room is on the second floor" His face was just as monotone as his voice._

_In a way Kagome was amazed, the guy was... beautiful. His long hair was one thing, but silver?! Where was he from? Then, he was really tall, but not in a skinny way, he was built, making him kind of intimidating. His golden eyes just buried into you and... well, his presence was just as overwhelming as him. She was amazed... he looked just like a guy from a manga she read a while ago!!_

_"If you had more muscles and an arrogant attitude with some lecherousness, you'd be Bastard!! He's more.. manly than you, but the silver hair gives it all away!!" She was surrounding him, like if he was her prey. Of course, she wasn't intimidating when a huge smile was on her face._

_"Girl, stop the nonsense, just go to my brother's room and stay there." He walked away from her._

_"Matte yo! You don't look like him at all. How can you two be siblings?!"_

_"Ask that question to Inuyasha" He was out of her sight._

_"I bet he thought I called him a Bastard... baka."_

_The stairs were right in front of her. She walked slowly, taking her time to view all the paintings and stuff on her way. Rich people spend lots of money in useless stuff, ne._

_When she was on the second floor a question came over her: "But where is his room? This place is huge!"_

_Then she saw it. The whole second floor was his room. "Dammit, he'd better hurry up. I don't want to be here all day searching for his official bedroom." She sat Indian style in the hallway, waiting for the jerk to show up._

_---_

_Tadaima... That was one word he had never used in his life. As always, no one was home. There was no use in saying he was there. He plopped down on the couch in the living room. It was a huge couch and very cozy. The red velvet covering it made it very warm. It was his favorite place in the winter, but now, in just two days, spring would come._

_"A girl is waiting for you in your room." As a shadow, his brother was on the chair beside the fireplace, book in hand. He had barely made a sound. Inuyasha wasn't startled by his sudden appearance; he was used to it._

_"So you're really not leaving..."_

_"I'm done with college, and I don't plan on traveling this year. Besides, father asked me to stay this year to watch after you." Seshoumaru turned a page of the book he was reading, knowing the tantrum his brother would throw after hearing the news he was about to give him. "I'll be your guardian."_

_"What the hell?!" He stood up as fast as the word guardian left his half brother's mouth._

_"Father said that the lawsuit Hyouga is trying to file on him will take longer than he planned, so he's going to stay in China for this year, and mother will be staying with him."_

_"And then the house is too damn big for me, so they sent you here! Kuso..."_

_"A girl is waiting."_

_"You already said that a while ago."_

_"And yet, you keep her waiting."_

_"Because there is no one there. You're just messing with me." He crossed his arms, glaring at him._

_With a simple look from Seshoumaru, Inuyasha knew he wasn't kidding. "Why did you let a girl come in?! Maybe she's a stalker from school, or even worse, she's Kikyou's friend, and she's here to-"_

_"She wouldn't stop blabbering, just like you, so I let her come in."_

_"Then she is Kikyou's friend!! Why would you let her come in?!!"_

_"Higurashi."_

_"What?"_

_"Her name is Higurashi Kagome, and she didn't look like a friend of the girl you were with this afternoon."_

_When Seshoumaru looked up, Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen. The only thing left was his jacket on the floor. He went back to reading after hearing the loud steps of his brother running up the stairs._

_----_

_He didn't know what had possessed him to run like a maniac. Just after hearing she was there, he couldn't help himself. Then he saw her. She was leaning against a door sleeping._

_For some reason she hadn't go into his room. 'I bet Seshoumaru just sent her here, without telling her where my room was.'_

_He approached her silently, crouching in front of her, staring at her, watching every breath she took. "Kagome..."_

_"Yes?" Her eyes opened slowly, sending Inuyasha to the floor from the scare she gave him._

_"Weren't you sleeping?!" Had she been awake when he was so close to her?_

_"Uh-uh, I woke up when you said my name."_

_"Stand up."_

_"Yes, sir."_

_"No, I meant-"_

_"I know what you were trying to say. I'm just kidding." She tried to straighten her dress after standing up. When she looked up again, Inuyasha was way ahead of her. "Matte!"_

_"Seshoumaru didn't tell you where my room was?" He looked over his shoulder to see her trying to catch up with him._

_"So Seshoumaru is his name... Nope, he didn't tell me, and there are just too many doors in here to go searchin' in each one for your room."_

_"And it didn't pass the idea in your little mind that the big door at the end of the corridor may be my bedroom?" When the only response he got was silence, a big smirk was plastered on his face. "Stupid girl."_

_"Baka."_

_Kagome didn't know what else to say. Besides, what was she going to say to him when he asked her what she was doing here?_

_"Come in."_

_She nodded and sat on his bed. Inuyasha closed the door behind him, sitting afterwards on a chair that was beside the desk in front of his bed._

_"You know what I want to ask." It was a statement, not a way to start an easy conversation. He wasn't going to make things easy for her._

_It was almost as if what happened had been her fault; he was blaming her!! Anger took over her. "What the hell happened there?!!"_

_"What are you talking about?!" No girl was going to yell at him._

_"Why did you take Kikyou's side, when she was being a total bitch, even though she was the one that came to my table and started yelling at me, even though she made me.."_

_"Even though she made you cry?" Was it just her, or did his voice take on a gentle and soft sound?_

_"She didn't make me cry. She just got me mad." She played with the cover of his bed._

_"Damn... I took her side 'coz... 'coz she's my girlfriend." He passed a hand through his hair. Standing up, he walked to the bed, sitting beside Kagome._

_"Oh... I didn't knew that..."_

_"It just happened a while ago... I thought this dinner would be the perfect time to ask her. That's why I told you that, well..."_

_"That's why you stood me up."_

_"Sorry..." His voice was barely loud enough for her to hear._

_"No prob... it meant nothing. Besides, you leaving me there all dressed up gave me the chance to go out with Kouga. He is a really cool guy."_

_He forced a smile "Then everything turned out fine."_

_"In a way. So we're still friends?"_

_"Yes. We're still friends."_

_"But Kikyou hates me. Is she gonna be ok with it?"_

_"Kouga hates me too."_

_"He isn't my boyfriend; he's just a friend."_

_"For now..."_

_"No really, he just wants to be friends with me. Even though he was weird in the car, I think he was a little sick. His face was kind of red."_

_::Chuckle:: "So naive, Ka-chan."_

_"Nani?" He looked at her and couldn't help feeling how this was destroying his insides. He wanted her... so much._

_"Nothing... it's late. You should get going. Your mother is probably worried."_

_"Yes, you're right.. Then I'll see you tomorrow at school, right?"_

_"Right, I'll tell someone to take you home. Wait downstairs."_

_Kagome did what Inuyasha said and found Seshoumaru reading in the living room, where Inuyasha had left him._

_"Seshoumaru's the name, ne?" She sat on the big couch._

_"And Annoying is yours."_

_"Some people call me that, but it isn't one of my favorites."_

_Seshoumaru put the book down and stared at her. She didn't notice. "Are you going to be around here all the time?"_

_She stood up after hearing Inuyasha call her name. "I don't think so. Another girl is going to be around here, I'm... just a friend."_

_Her eyes lost the glint she had a while ago. She smiled at him, said goodbye and left._

_"... just a friend" He took his book back and lit the lamp that was on the table beside the chair. The fire in the fireplace had gone dull._

· x · x · x · x · x · x · x · x ·

"Dammit..." Kagome muttered. She gathered her things from the desk after hearing the bell ring. Another day of classes was over.

"Walk you home?" Inuyasha was right behind her, startling her a little.

"If that's what you want," she said with a smirk.

"That's my deepest desire." He bowed a little, offering his arm to her. A smirk donned his face.

"Mine too." She smiled, linking arms with him.

It had meant nothing, just a joke between friends. That was the only thought in both minds as they made their way out of the school.

= = = = = = = = = = = =

1 Bastard: Bastard is a real manga. I can't remember the author. The principle character is a guy named Bastard and he has silver hair, he is also a very perverted guy, chasing girls everywhere; maybe if you find a pic of the guy I'm talking about, you can understand the joke better.

2 Tadaima: It means "I'm home!" Ya know, to tell your family you're there.

Thanks again for reading, i promis i'll update on a regular basis from now on =)


	11. Jyu :: With the sweetness in you

Clowns :: Jyu :: With the Sweetness in You  
  
By: Charlotte Havok (Nova)  
  
Beta-reader: Kaze no Kagura

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =_"How can I kill someone so sweet?"_  
  
I can't get his voice out of my head...  
  
_"... so sweet?"_  
  
I'm not a sweet girl... I'm supposed to annoy him to death; that's my job. Not to be sweet. And the problem here is...  
  
_"...kill someone so sweet?"_  
  
Is... I think I like him much more than I would like to. I thought this was just a crush... but now— I don't know... I ain't sweet, and yet... he...::::::::::::::::::All she wanted was to erase the stupid flowers and butterflies that were in every damn corridor!! The spring dance would be this Saturday –two days from today– and the entire high school was already in the mood for spring. Idiots.  
  
It wasn't enough with all the joy in the air. No, they had to put stupid animals and happy stuff around the school. Didn't they know that not everyone enjoyed that crappy stuff?  
  
:: Sigh:: "And so the disaster begins..." Kagome closed her locker and looked at her surroundings. She really hated this so called school spirit. But that didn't meant they would stop all the cheeriness that was overwhelming her. No, they wouldn't.  
  
"Take it easy, girl. It's just a few days, and then it's over." Ayame slung an arm around her, hanging from her back.  
  
"Thanks for tryin' to cheer me up Ayame, but man! You are heavy! Stop clinging to me!!" Kagome shoved her, while her friend laughed.  
  
"I knew I could give you back some of your happiness!! Now you're in a good mood, ya see?"  
  
"If that's a good mood, I don't want her mad at me." The third one –Sango- was behind Kagome, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Har har har, you guys are hilarious." Kagome shook her head, trying to appear serious, but little by little she started to laugh.  
  
"And so Kagome is back," Sango solemnly stated.  
  
"It only takes two morons to make me happy. Man, I'm a low maintenance girl."  
  
"Shut up, and let's go."  
  
After their little reunion, the threesome went to their classes.··················"Inuyasha, what are you looking at?" Kikyo was looking straight at his face while her arms were around his neck, pulling him down to kiss him.  
  
"Uh? Nothing, I just zoned out."  
  
"All right, now that I have you here.. Kiss me" she whispered the last part, leaning into him, closing her eyes.  
  
"Un." He bent down, letting her catch his lips. 'Now that you have me here' he thought..............He couldn't believe it! He was back! Back in his old town, where he had lived when he was only a kid.  
  
Where he had met his childhood crush.  
  
Since his father had been transferred back to Tokyo, they choose to go back to their old house. It was near his work anyway. Besides, he had almost begged his father to go back there. It was just because of her. That sweet girl who loved everything that was pink and always had her stuffed bunny, Usagi-chan, with her.  
  
It had been ten years or so since the last time he saw her. And her mother had told him she was attending the High School 025 – It wasn't far away from where she lived. With that, he went searching for her. Besides, he had to go to a school. After all, he was there to stay.  
  
With only her name, fresh on his memory, he went in search of her. "Higurashi Kagome...".............."Nuh-uh, no Math today, sir." Kagome left her bag in the locker, and slowly headed out to the stairs that lead to the main gate of the school. The teachers were never around there, and the place where she used to relax was locked. "Poor sakura tree, all alone there."  
  
She sat there, at least until Math period was over. "And poor little me, all alone here." And sitting there, she stared at nothing.  
  
He doubted for a second. Maybe his memories were a little messy, but if he remembered well, the girl sitting on the stairs was her. But, she looked so different than how he remembered.  
  
She was in her own little world, all alone. He had imagined her as a popular girl, always surrounded by people...  
  
Hojou took a step forward, still not entirely sure if that girl was the one he had come back for. Before he could take another step, a boy with long black hair beyond his waist had come out of the building and was now standing in front of her.  
  
He couldn't hear very well, but from the smirk on the face of the guy, he could tell he was teasing her. Her only response was a laugh.  
  
'That, that girl is Kagome... She's the only one with that laugh.' Without giving it anymore thought, Hojou walked over to her.··············"I'm serious here, Kagome. Stop laughing." Even though he was glaring daggers at her, she wasn't taking him seriously. Instead, her laughter increased.  
  
"Nah" – she took a deep breath before starting to talk – "you can't be serious, Inuyasha. You just said that I should go to the spring dance. D.A.N.C.E." Kagome shook her head and just leaned on a step of the stairs.  
  
"Well now that we know you can spell," he muttered.  
  
"Very proud of it, if I say so myself." She smirked.  
  
Shoving her to the side of the stairs – she, leaning in the railing – he sat beside her. After a big sigh, he tried to make his point. "You should go, I mean, not with... with me, 'cause I have to go with—"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know..." Inuyasha turned to look at her, to apologize or something. Every time he brought up Kikyo, he felt guilty. He shouldn't have to. But that was what it was.. or felt like... What the hell was he saying? Or thinking to be correct... 'My mind is playing games with me...'  
  
Kagome looked to the other side, avoiding his eyes, which now had a far faraway look in them. "It's ok..."  
  
They sat there in complete silence, in complete awkward silence. He didn't know what to say, and she had nothing to say. Both were so into their thoughts, that none noticed Hojou standing in front of them.  
  
"Excuse me, are you Higurashi?" He tentatively asked, not noticing Inuyasha's eyes on him.  
  
She looked up at him, a disregarded look in her eyes, the same look she gave to people she didn't know. "So I've heard. What do you—" She abruptly stopped talking and just stared at the boy in front of her. Standing up she got even closer to him, analyzing his face, then from nothing, a huge smile came to her face. "Hojou, ne? It's you! I can't believe it!" Her smile widened even more after the boy nodded. Inuyasha had never seen her smile that way.  
  
"Yes. I'm glad you remember me. For a moment I thought you wouldn't recognize me." The boy- Hojou- scratched his head out of nervousness, at the same time, his cheeks taking a light pink color.  
  
"Don't say that. You probably should have been the one having a hard time recognizing me." Another laugh escaped her mouth.  
  
'_Goddammit, stop flirting, little Ka-chan'_ Inuyasha just watched with gritted teeth.  
  
"Well, at first I kind of... doubted, but—"  
  
"Don't worry, I know what you mean. But what are you doing here? Are you visiting? Why did you come back?" She let her arm rest on the railing, the smile still plastered on her face.  
  
_'What the hell! Kagome would have said, "No prob, so what are ya doin' here?"_ No more words were needed than one of her mottos! And here she goes all polite?!' He couldn't hold it in any longer.  
  
"I'm moving back," Hojou simply said.  
  
Kagome's face lightened up.  
  
Inuyasha didn't stay for the rest of the conversation. The shade of violet that used to be in his eyes had turned deep purple. The little scene developing on the stairs was sickening him to no end. She was all smiles and he was blushing... corny. Fucking corny.  
  
Anyways, what was the deal with that guy- scratch that- wimp? Why was he so chatty with Kagome? She was never friendly with people she barely knew. Who the hell was he?!!  
  
_'The green monster's taking me over, right?'_ He chuckled.  
  
He stopped and looked back to see both talking. Kagome was happy to see that wimp, he could tell. Hell! Anyone could tell!!  
  
"Fuck it..." He turned back and kept going his way, not looking back...........º Inuyashas's POV º  
  
It makes no sense...  
  
Nothing is how it's supposed to be. Everything should have gone back to how it used to be, Kagome in the dark where sometimes I noticed her, Kikyo being the reason I live, and I... I should only care about whatever I used to care about.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!!" Don't ask me why I came to my house. All I know is that I'm banging at the door of my half-brother's room after slamming as many doors as possible on the way there.  
  
"Sesshoumaru! Open this damn door right –" Before my fist can make contact, the door opens and I fall –hard– to the wooden floor, recognizing Sesshoumaru's shoes. He's standing above me.  
  
"Now?" Did I detect a hint of sarcasm?  
  
"Whatever." I push myself up and sit on the bed.  
  
"May I ask what are you doing here?" He sits by the table that's in front of the window and starts reading.  
  
You already did.  
  
"I..." Why I came here? I just wanted to punch someone, to be angry at someone. Fuck! I wanted to be mad at her!  
  
"You care too much. That is your problem." Another page of his book was turned.  
  
"Care too much about what?!" Infuriated, that's how I felt, 'coz things were just screwing up themselves.  
  
Every step I took was messing up the next step I would take and so on. The end being me falling flat on my face.  
  
"About whatever made you come here, whatever is causing the rage inside of you... Just look in the mirror, Inuyasha."  
  
The image I see in front of me is just... not me. The rage I see in my eyes, the way I take every breath. This is just.. wrong. Thinking about her every second of the day, watching her all the time, wanting to be with her no matter what...  
  
What had she done to me?... This is just wrong, how can I become so upset for just one person. He's right. I care too much... more than I should.  
  
Saying nothing else, I leave his room.  
  
There's no use in thinking about this situation anymore. I'll just have to let time do its magic. I close the door to my room and lay on my bed, just waiting for this day to end.  
  
Life sucks, that's the only thing I'm sure of. Kagome must go away... I should kill her.  
  
I feel a smile form on my lips... Yeah, as if I could kill her. I'd rather kill myself to stop this pain, instead of her. Why is this so fucking complicated? To be honest, I don't even know what the problem is...  
  
I just wanna sleep.

...................

º Author's POV º 

Classes were over, and she still had no clue about where he was. After she saw Hojou, both had talked for a while until the bell had rung, and Kagome had to run to her next class.  
  
At first she was happy to see her old friend again, but... he was the same. The thing was, he still seemed like a six year old. He was even more naive than a girl in love, and it seemed as if the guy didn't know he was in a world where everything isn't pink!  
  
After the half hour both spent talking, she was sick of him. Maybe she'd talk to him once in a while, but to be friends was in the past.  
  
Since then she had been searching for Inuyasha. It was the end of school and still no Inu-chan. The only solution was...  
  
_"How can I help you?"_  
  
"Higurashi Kagome here, you can help me by letting me in. Thank you very much."  
  
_"Not you again..."_  
  
"Okay... Then, my name is... Oh just let me in!!"  
  
The gates opened, letting her in. She already knew the place from the last time, but still, the gardens looked beautiful in the daylight. For a moment she zoned out, just watching everything.  
  
"If you wanted to see the flowers, you could have done that from outside." A shadow blocked the sunlight. Turning to see Sesshoumaru behind her, she shoved him aside.  
  
"No, that is just a treat. I'm here to see Inuyasha." Kagome walked to the door, letting herself in.  
  
"You know where to find him."  
  
"If the stairs haven't moved by themselves..." Dropping her backpack on the floor of the living room, she went upstairs.

..........

º Kagome's POV º  
  
::Knock Knock::  
  
No response.  
  
:: Knock Knock::  
  
"What the hell do you want?!" It is definitely his voice. He sounds kind of sleepy. Maybe I shouldn't have come.  
  
"Uh... can I come in?" Since when was I so polite?  
  
"Kagome?" Duh. He seems surprised.  
  
"If that's what you want to call me." Why can't I give a simple answer for once?  
  
I hear some steps coming towards the door, then some stuff being moved and the click of the knob. Then, Inuyasha is in just jeans and a simple t-shirt in front of me.  
  
"Come in. It's messy, but you can find somewhere to sit." He steps aside, letting me in. He leaves the door open, later on laying on his bed, acting as if I'm not there.  
  
"So Kagome, what did you come for? Why are you here?" I say to myself, seein' that he isn't going to talk to me anytime soon.  
  
He gives no sign that he's listening to me. He just turns a page in the magazine he's reading. I continue talking to myself.  
  
"Actually, it's nothing important. I wanted to talk to you, but I couldn't find you in school, so I came here." I sit beside a pile of dirty clothes lying on his floor.  
  
I see his gaze move from his magazine to me for an instant, but as soon as it came it's gone. I never thought I'd get tired of talking to myself. Still, I keep it going.  
  
"And what did you want to talk about? If it wasn't important, I don't think you'd be here." His eyes aren't moving as if he's reading. Now I know I have his full attention. A smirk forms on my lips.  
  
"Oh, seein' that you wanted me to go to the dance so badly" – he flinches a little and now his eyes are on me. I pretend not to notice by looking at my nails – "I decided to go. But I know I can't go with you" – another flinch – "so I'm going with Hojou." My mouth isn't even closed when he is already yelling at me.  
  
"What the fuck?! You're going with that wimp?!!" I don't know how, but in only seconds I am standing and he is in front of me. The battle is just starting.  
  
"Well, you wanted me to go!! And he was there!!" Yeah, I know it sounded stupid, and it was stupid. But somehow I mentioned it while talking to him, and he asked me to go, and well, I dunno, I couldn't say no to him! He looked so excited!"  
  
"Kouga. You could have gone with him!" I thought he disliked Kouga...  
  
"Whatever. You wanted me to go. I'm going!! What's the problem?!!" Really, what was the problem?!  
  
"The problem is that you're going with that wimp!!" That made absolutely no sense!!  
  
"Hojou! The name's Hojou." While yelling at him and shaking my hands trying to make my point, my hand pulls my necklace off, sending it flying to Inuyasha's feet.  
  
"Argh! You just—You!! Fuck it! Let me put this on you!" He bends down, picking up my necklace. It is simple. It has black beads on it, and in the middle a little white skull.  
  
He gets closer to me, and I roughly turn my back to him. My hair is in a messy bun, so it is no problem. Slowly, he starts to make the knot that tied the necklace around my neck.  
  
Event though the tension is still in the air, I should now to keep my mouth shut. But it seemed as if it has a life of its own.  
  
"Just kill me now that you have the chance, choke me. I know you've wanted to do it for a while," I mutter kind of loudly.  
  
I can feel him smile behind me. Even though the knot is done, he doesn't remove his hands. He just whispers in my ear.  
  
"How can I kill someone so sweet?" W-what?  
  
"Uh. T-thank you?" I think.  
  
He just chuckles.  
  
What. What was that supposed to mean?! What the hell was that about?!! Someone tell me what the hell is going on. Why the hell am I blushing?! Why is my heart beating faster?  
  
Why am I running away?...  
  
My brain isn't working. The few things I remember are running down the stairs, picking up my backpack from the living room, where Sesshoumaru gives me a weird look, and leaving running from Inuyasha's place.  
  
So sweet?

::::::::::

º Author's POV º  
  
Kagome was sitting on a bench in the park. It was raining, but she didn't feel the cold water drenching her clothes.  
  
Her wondering eyes were focusing on everything and at the same time on nothing. The song playing on her CD walkman explained everything she felt... the same song repeating itself over and over again."_I lay strewn across the floor, can't solve this puzzle  
  
Everyday another small piece can't be found  
  
I lay strewn across the floor, pieced up in sorrow  
  
The pieces are lost, these pieces don't fit  
  
Pieced together incomplete and empty."_   
  
The water running down her face was covering the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. Confusion was all over her. She had never been this unhappy.  
  
People would point at her, laugh at her, mock her. But she didn't care. And now she cared. She cared about this stupid guy that she couldn't figure out. Whatever she tried didn't work out.  
  
No matter what she did, something came up. To be honest she didn't know what the problem was. Maybe they should have never started talking to each other. Both are so different. And at the same time so alike.  
  
Destiny must have messed up by letting them meet each other, and now it was trying to make things go back to how they were supposed to.  
  
Shaking her head, she took out her black, over-sized sweatshirt, putting it on. She walked to her home.  
  
_What if I have no sweetness in me? And he's hoping to find some? What if he can't find what he expects, but just a plain girl who has nothing to her, but bitterness? What if he can't find anything else but... me?_

= = = = = = = = = = =

Finally a new chapter, ne? The problem this time was that I didn't knew where to go with this chapter, I have another version where Inuyasha is a demon and his secret is revealed, but I just wanted this story to be of common people, and well, the demon thing didn't fit.  
  
Actually a little part, starting from "just kill me now..." to the "Uh.. thanks?" was real. What gave me the idea was the quote "How can I kill someone so sweet?". A boy told me that, while he was puttin' a necklace on me, it was ... weird. But I loved how it sounded, and it fit the story completely, 'coz I'm not a sweet girl – I think- and I thought that all the confusion I felt would be great on Kagome, and probably we'll never find out what Inuyasha meant, 'coz I don't know what the boy meant by saying that – and I ain't going to ask him, so.. it'll remain as a mistery... yeah.  
  
Anyways, hope you liked the chapter, I know I did.  
  
The Music recommendation this time is: Sugarcult "Memory"  
  
The song is like all the other ones that had been invading the punk scene. But I really like it, 'coz well I dunno. But I think it's good. If you want something more alternative go with: Gatsbys American Dream –that's the name of the band.

BTW the lyrics are form AFI, the song is "but home is nowhere"  
  
And that's all for today. Thanks for reviewing!!!!


	12. Jyu Ichi :: Stay true to your self Pt I

**READ THIS! It's important:**

First of all I'm so sorry for taking so long to update, but now I have a little problem, my beta-reader hasn't answered my mails, so this chapter isn't beta-readed, so if someone is so kind to help me beta-read the rest of the story I'd really appreciate it, if you think the grammar in this chapter is just too damn bad, tell me, so I can take it off and upload it again when it is ready.

Please can someone help me? You can say so in your reviews.

Now, I hope you enjoy the newest chapter of Clowns. P

Stories with no end…

Tryin' to say the right words: "I love you…"

Not knowing the meaning behind the words: "How can i kill someone so sweet?"

Hiding by sayin' no words: "..."

The words...

My love, my especial someone, the one i care about the most, has told me several of weird quotes, that i can't understand at all. Sometimes, it seems as if he knows more than i do, or he just can see the obvious while i'm oblivious...

1.- _Lovin' someone that's on the other side of the wall is too hard, it's just too hard.._

We are so different. If i say black, he says white, if i say sweet, he says spicy, if i say wrong, he says right... Sometimes we just go against each other for fun, but sometimes, it really is that way, we are nothing alike, at all.

2.- _If you open the wrong door, you may find sometime you don't like..._

He has left me two times, by the word left, i mean stop talking to me, stop calling me, stop the unsaid relationship we have. And it seems as if it always is my fault, he always apologizes, asks for forgivness, and says... and says that he can't undertand why i put up with him, so many times. He always comes back. But at the end of this school year... he'll be gone. Gone to Utah, and there's no way he'll stay here... we both know he'll leave, but yet, we keep on, just 'cuz it is worth it.

I see a person in him that he can't see, and now i understand what that quote meant. Just like when Kagome said: "_What if I have no sweetness in me? And he's hoping to find some? What if he can't find what he expects, but just a plain girl who has nothing to her, but bitterness? What if he can't find anything else but... me?"_

I trust him too much, and that, makes him want to be better, and he thinks i expect him to be perfect, and he's afraid that i'm hoping to find someone and after not finding what i expect i'd leave... Stupid.

3.- _Opening different windows..._

That one is incomplete, i can't remember the whole quote, but still i can't understand it. Ya see... he is a very.. how to say it... poetic boy? And kinda sappy – i have to admit that- even though every time someone says: "you're corny", he says: "or.. romantic?" Kinda funny i have to say.

Anyways...

If you see him, he doesn't seem like that kind of guy. He's a little skater-ish: big hoodies, hip-hop hats, huge pants - three sizes too big for him, graffitis all over his backpack, he even made the whole school go back to our houses when we were on a field trip, coz he made a graffiti on private property. Ya know what i mean when i say, he doesn't look like the corny kind of guy?

And many more quotes, that i can't remember right now...

"My little girl, my little angel..." He calls me that, i love it.

Well, you may be wondering: "What the hell do i care about this girls love life!" Well... hehe, you don't, and you shouldn't unless you're a stalker, but all i said before has a reason.

Stories with no end...

Let's tie some untied knots, because, all that blabbering i did before will be explained at the end of this new chapter, of Clowns.

**

* * *

**

**Clowns **

**Stay true to yourself/ Part. I **

**Chapter: jyu ichi **

**By: Charlotte Havok **

**Beta-reader:**

* * *

_Tic tic tic tic tic_

People say that the sound of the ticking of a clock is tic tac… well I just listen to the tic… I'm kinda bored; hope that clears your mind of any kind of question you're asking yourself right now,

Tic tic tic tic tic

I'm staring at the ceiling, and let me tell you something… it is no fun. Right now, I'm supposed to be in the dance with Hojou… look, I'm not sad about not being able to go or anything, it's just that I barely go out sometimes, and to be honest, I was kinda excited about going… well, maybe some other time.

Sango and Ayame, insisted in stayin' with me, but I knew Sango wanted to go… I mean, she has a date, a date called Miroku. Yeah, they made up. And Ayame wanted to go just for fun, or at least that's what she told me, I think she has some other reasons, but well, I'll wait until she wants to tell me about it.

And the tic keeps sounding in the background of my room…

Loud electronic music resonates through all the gym. The bodies of teenagers move along the beats of the music even if the space is reduced to merely less than an inch of space to breathe.

School dance or not, it looked more like a nightclub scene, of course, the alcohol was reduced, but we have to be honest, one way or another it always finds a way in.

His eyes were scanning every bit of space they could, the door gym, the food tables, the little space to hang out, the dance court, everything was loaded with people, maybe she was in there but his eyes couldn't find her. Well, in that case he'll keep on searching for her.

"Are you looking for something Inuyasha?"

Lowering his gaze, he found Kikyo staring at him, a polystyrene cup in her right hand while the other was flipping her hair.

Taking slowly another sip of his drink, he didn't answer. Inuyasha looked straight ahead and found something similar to what he had been looking for: Hojou. He was her date, wasn't he?

Pushing pass the dancing people he grab him by the arm, before he lost his only clue to her.

"Where's Kagome?"

The boy just looked at him blinking. Idiot.

"Where's Kagome!"

Blink. Blink.

"Where the hell is—" And now he remembered, there was loud music, the geek couldn't hear him. Taking a few steps closer to him, Inuyasha shouted, no one else heard.

"She wasn't feeling well, she stayed at home" Hojou also shouted in response, Inuyasha just heard the last part. Letting go of him, Hojou got lost in the crowd as if he had never been there.

And in the spot where Inuyasha had once stood up in, was empty. Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen.

"Where the hell I left my keys… Kikyo. Fuck!"

Maybe I should have cleaned up my room, I feel kind of claustrophobic right now. As soon as I feel better I'll clean it up… yeah right.

I shuffle underneath my bed sheets tryin' to find a comfortable spot where I can fall asleep.

This weekend I was supposed to go with my family somewhere, I wasn't in the mood to go on a family trip, so they leave me here, in my cozy little house.

Finally I find a comfortable spot in my pillow, the sheets seem to know that everything is falling into its place for me to fall asleep; a light breeze enters through my window, the cool air of the night just makes me sleepier.

I feel myself falling into lalaland in question of seconds, there's no doubt about it, the only good thing about being sick is when you fall asleep, there's no better blessing than that one.

Don't knowing if it's just me or if I really heard the ringing of the bell in buyo's door; I pay no attention to any sound after that, probably buyo got hungry so he came for some food. Everything goes black after that, sleep has taken over me.

+ Inuyasha POV

And nothing surprises me from her room. It is just so… her. Nothing it's on its place, clothes on the floor, her desk is full of papers, and… she's in her bed, like if nothing is wrong in this world.

Slowly I enter her room, I try not to trip into anything, it is a hard task but I succeed. I finally get to the right side of her bed, and don't ask me how long I stayed there, don't ask me what was I thinking, don't ask me a thing, because I'm asking myself the same questions.

Suddenly, I see myself reflected in her eyes. Since when had she opened her eyes? I just realized now, but her face has a calm expression, my heart skips a beat, my face is blushing, a chill runs up my spine, and there is not a thing I can do to not feel all those things, Kikyo was right… she was right…

"Kagome…" My eyes must be the ones of a lost puppy, because she just smiles at me, and with her hand she caresses my cheek. Wow…

"Well, I think it wasn't just me…" I hear her whisper.

And that made absolutely no sense at all.

"You're flushed, are you feeling alright?" I see myself obligated to ask, that's the principal reason I came here for….

Why are you staring at me!

"You're also red" How am I suppose to answer that?

"B-but – don't stutter Inuyasha- That's for a different reason. I'm not sick, or at least not in medical terms… or something" What the hell am I saying!

A weird silence envelops the room; we stare at each other for a while. There is definitely a weird atmosphere surrounding us. Then, she talks, waking me up from this odd trance I fell into.

"Why don't you sit on the bed? I bet it's kinda uncomfortable to be kneeling down on the floor" She's right, I'm kneeling down, leaning in the edge of her bed, something like when a rabbit is coming out form it—Why am I still talking nonsense!

Deciding that it's better not to think anything seein' as all I'm thinking is stupid things, I slowly climb into her bed. She moves aside, making some room for me to lay on, I throw my jacket to the floor – don't think anything bad! It's just very uncomfortable to be lying down with a jacket on! Really! – And try to make myself comfortable. And as seeing that I'm a little ashamed at this is a very… odd situation, I lay on top of the sheets while she under them. I'm a good boy, give me a cookie… WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING!

I can't think straight!

"You're warm" She mumbles while hugging me as if I was a teddy bear. I bet my ears are as red as hell right now; my heart beats even harder when she lays her head on top of my chest and her breathing tickles me…

I smile.

Watching her peaceful face is a miracle, she always wears a scowl or a bored expression on her face; and in this moment she seems… happy.

And then he realized…

He didn't just like her…

Or had a crush on her…

He was in love with her…

Since when did this happen?

His hold on her got stronger, leaning his head on top of hers; he took a deep breath, enjoying the smell of her scent- even though he knew it was the smell of the shampoo.

Kikyo had been right…

"You're leaving?" Cold. Her voice was so cold, and her eyes were even colder.

"Got a problem?" My attitude didn't need more motivation to surface. I wasn't going to feel guilty for leaving her here, not when Kagome was sick in her house.

"Not at all. Besides, you're never with me" I watch her go through her purse searching for my car keys.

"Don't start Kikyo. I've always gone with you to wherever you wanted to." I run a hand trough my hair, a habit I have developed whenever I feel stressed.

"Not in a literally sense Inuyasha – she hands me the keys – What I mean is… is that you're always with her" She stares intensely at me.

I just stare back at her. She continues.

"Tell me something Inuyasha – Kikyo flips her hair and sighs, I bet she's also tired of pretending – Where are you going to? Months before you knew her, you would have never left a dance, you would have never ditched something that affects your social status. She has changed you, you're not the same.

"I don't know if that's good or bad, you're the only one that can know that for sure. But you are always with her, you're mind is always with her. You understand what I'm trying to say?"

Lowering my gaze I turn around and leave.

Shuffling of stuff.

Books falling.

And…

"DAMMIT!"

He slowly opened his eyes the light coming from the window didn't make things easier for him, while doing so he tried to recognize his surroundings. This was definitely not his room, at all.

"For god's sake you can just stay there can you!" And that voice was Kagome's, now he remembered; he fell asleep last night in her room.

"Kagome?" Of course it was her, why was he asking?

"Oh! – she quickly turned around while trying to tie her hair with a band – sorry I woke you up, it's just that yesterday I was feeling kinda claustrophobic and I'm tryin' to clean up my room… wow, that's a sentence I never thought would come out of my mouth" She said thinking more to herself than talking to Inuyasha.

"Well… I'm glad? But are you feeling better, you were with fever and—" Kagome cut him off.

"Yeah as good as new, thanks for coming by the way" And she smiled.

The sweetest smile she had ever given to him he thought.

I just stared at her, she blushed in return. Aho... While I was in trance she started to talk, but I didn't pay attention to her till I heard the name Kikyo.

"Why were you here, when you were supposed to…" She looked away from me and now her whole face was red.

"Kagome… I" I have something to tell you Kagome.

Her so kissable rosy lips. I must look like an idiot just staring at her mouth and saying nothing. She turns around and starts folding some clothes or something. She got nervous, I can tell.

I stand up and slowly approach her; she tenses when she feels my presence behind her and holds her breath.

"Go out with me" Last night I made up my mind.

She turns around, our faces really, but I mean really close. She's blushing.

"What do you mean by go out? Don't mess with me Inuyasha" Her eyes are giving me a hurt look, Kagome thinks I'm kidding.

I take one step closer, and put my hand on her cheek, her eyes still challenging me.

"By go out I mean a date, you and I. And I'm not messing with you, I ditched Kikyou last night at the dance to come and see you, I was… worried about you" I bet I'm blushing too, kuso…

"I…" She lowers her eyes, avoiding my gaze. I step back, each one again with some personal space. She looks back at me quickly as if I was going to run away.

"Look- I pick up my jacket – I'll come back at five, if you wanna go on a date with me, then we'll go, if you don't then… we'll just hang out as friends. Your choice ka-chan" I smirk at her, trying to feel not vulnerable.

But dammit, she has my fucking heart in her hands.

To be continue… (I have always wanted to say that, he he)


	13. Jyu Ni :: Stay true to your self Pt II

Have you ever felt butterflies in your stomach?

Or have you ever felt how a chill runs up your spine?

Or how the beating of your heart goes faster and faster?

Have you ever wanted to stop time?

I know I want to freeze time right now, and never end this moment.

As I feel her soft lips against mines, I can only but lost any kind of logical sense and keep kissing her.

My little Ka-chan…

**  
Clowns**

**Stay true to yourself Pt.II**

**By: Nova**

**Beta-reader: Crystal-ice 919**

Since he had left, the only thing she could possibly think of doing was lie on her bed and stare at the clock on the wall. Fifteen more minutes till five. Maybe he was just kidding and she was falling for it.

'Nah… it couldn't be, he looked so… sincere.' hugging the pillow to herself she kept staring at the clock.

Five minutes later the insecurity began to gnaw at her nerves. She didn't know what to do; maybe she should call Sango before Inuyasha came to her house.

"Yeah, I should do that."

In the middle of her quest to get the phone – her mother was always leaving it in the most unexpected places- a knock was heard, and without even thinking twice, she ran down the stairs to the door, tripping on her way down.

"Damn it!"

"Kagome, are you ok?" Inuyasha was right outside her door, listening to everything.

"No, not really… come in." Kagome didn't stand up from the stairs. She was, after all, still feeling kinda dizzy.

* * *

I had been standing out of her house since four o'clock. I didn't want to be late… or to chicken out at the last minute. Before it was even five I couldn't stand it anymore.

I knocked on the door.

So what if she realized I was kinda desperate? What was the big deal?

A few seconds after I knocked, a loud noise came from inside accompanied with a big "Damn it!" from Kagome.

"Kagome, you ok?" That girl should really watch her steps.

"No, not really. Come in."

Opening the door, I see her sitting on the stairs clutching her head with her hands. "Did you hit your head, Kagome?" I knelt down in front of her. Slowly removing her hands from her head, I searched for any kind of injury.

"No… I'm fine, I just got a little dizzy from the fall, but everything's ok!" I stared at her to see if she was really lying, but I saw something way better: She was blushing… she was blushing because of me. I couldn't help but grin at her.

"What's so funny?" She scowls at me, her face never losing the red color on her cheeks.

"Nothing ka-chan" I stand up and offer her my hand to help her up… and she… well, she accepted. I know it's not something amazing, but coming from her… yeah. It's amazing.

You know what I mean, right?

After a brief silence where I just stared at her and she avoided my gaze, she grabbed her jacket and just said:

"So… where are we going?"

…

…

WHAT THE HELL DID THAT MEAN!

* * *

On their way down the endless flight of stairs, neither said a word. Kagome was too busy hitting herself–not literally of course- for being so careless. She didn't know why, but she was really embarrassed in the way Inuyasha had looked at her… something was different this time.

'I can't do anything right damn it!'

Inuyasha at the same time was repeating the same question to himself over and over again: What the hell did that mean!

Wasn't she supposed to just tell him right out if they were going to start dating or just hang out?

It had completely thrown him off when she had said, "Where are we going?" and had not stated anything else.

Was she asking if they were going somewhere as two teenagers dating? Or as just two friends going somewhere to hang out?

'Confusing little girl…' He glared at no one in specific.

* * *

The date, or hang out session, whichever of these two options that they were doing, had been… relaxed.

Inuyasha had no idea as to where to take her, considering he had acted on impulse when he had asked her out. At first, he had just decided to drive around aimlessly, but soon saw a place where both could be relaxed.

"WcDonalds?" Kagome asked him when he pulled into the parking lot beside the fast food place.

"Yes." He really had no motive to bring her here, so a yes was enough explanation.

"This is really helping our capitalistic economy, but what the hell-I like their ice-cream." She took his hand and dragged him into the place.

He just smiled.

Later on, he realized it hadn't been a good idea… no, it definitely was **not** a good idea to give endless amounts of sugar to a girl like Kagome. He had been buying her cone after cone after cone of ice-cream, and now… he just couldn't get her to stop!

When they went back into the car, she just kept talking, and talking, and talking…

In reality, it really didn't bother him all that much. In fact, it was kind of amusing. And it definitely made the weird tension in the air almost vanish to a light sense of serenity.

"So what do you think? Is the band with those weird blue guys just freaky copies of the smurfs? Or is it the other way around?" She stared at him waiting for an answer.

He just blushed at her intense stare.

"C'mon! Plagiarism or coincidence? It's not that hard to choose! Just pick one!" And she kept staring.

Inuyasha, not understanding what she was talking about, started to laugh.

"Ok, ok. Next question!" fastening her seat belt after Inuyasha started the car, her nonsensical questions continuing on.

"Superman or Batman?"

* * *

After driving for ten minutes or so, Inuyasha was without breath. She was saying incredibly stupid things but it didn't bother him. He knew she was doing it on purpose.

"Fine, I'll stop the nonsense. Where are we going next?"

"No idea. But you just say the place and I'll take you there"

"Ok, then… turn left" Kagome smiled.

* * *

This really wasn't what I expected. I thought maybe the movies, (so cliché, I know) or the mall, (forgot, Kagome doesn't go there) but… the park? I mean… only little kids come here.

Of course, at almost seven o'clock, the place was deserted.

She walked ahead of me and sat herself on a swing. I took the swing next to her and, without noticing it, I was swinging myself back and forth.

"You like it?" Her soft voice brought me back from wherever I had gone to.

"Yeah... I haven't been on one of these things since I was kid" I stopped swinging when I noticed her watching me.

When she finally noticed I had saw her, her gaze secured itself elsewhere… or probably, as always, she was staring at nothing.

"I often come here… just to think, or just to have the swings all to myself." She laughed.

And then…

A big bittersweet feeling came over me… How could I have been so stupid? Why was I risking my friendship with this beautiful girl?

As I was watching her, the light breeze messing up her hair even more, the faraway look in her eyes. I regret what I had done in the morning… nothing was going to be the same. I had to look away from her.

It was just… painful.

"Inuyasha are you ok?" I hear her worried voice…

Am I ok?

Without even noticing it, she's in front of me. Concern evidently on her eyes. I suddenly stood up, towering her immediately. She really is short. I have to do this… I'm going to tell her that what I said earlier was just because I was mad at Kikyou... yes, its better this way.

I care too much for her to risk it.

"Kago—" I didn't get to finish my sentence.

* * *

I saw he was thinking about something, his eyes changed to a weird lilac, he wasn't happy. Did I do something wrong? Did I say something to make him feel bad?

"Inuyasha are you ok?" If I did something… please tell me. I don't want to mess up things, everything was going perfect till now.

A few minutes pass, and he doesn't answer. I did something, I'm sure I did something wrong… damn it!

I stand up, I need to look into his eyes, I need him to tell me what's wrong. He is so faraway right now, I stand in front of him, but his mind is still somewhere else… is he thinking about Kikyou?

He finally notices that I'm in front of him. He stands up and I notice that… the he is really tall! I mean… I have always known that, but… let's say now I'm realizing it, get it?

He wants to say something… I don't want him to say this was a big mistake.

I don't want to hear that he only wants Kikyou.

I don't want to hear what he's going to say.

"Kago—" I cut him off. Well… to be more correct, I kiss him.

As soon as I feel his lips on mine everything just disappears, but I forgot one little thing. I don't know how to kiss.

Now that's a big problem. I initiated the kiss, I must continue the kiss, and finish the kiss.

Believe me, I have no problem with the first step and the last step; the problem was definitely the second one!

I felt him suddenly grin against my lips. Well… the problem **was** the middle step, but as he finally began to kiss me, I notice that it won't be too much of a problem.

* * *

My mind went blank as I felt her lips on mine. She had grabbed my shirt and lowered me to her, and now… I can't help but grin.

And now she doesn't know what to do next. I put my right hand on her waist and with my other hand I lead her right arm to my neck. She gets what I'm doing and wraps her other arm around my neck.

I hug her more tightly against me and start to depend the kiss even more. I held her neck with my other hand and gently nipped her lower lip, pushing my tongue against her mouth. She hesitantly opened her mouth giving me full access.

She also began to explore my mouth, and damn it, I have to say, Kagome is definitely a fast learner.

I really wished mere humans didn't have the need to breathe. The need for some oxygen interrupted our heated moments and the only thoughts in my head are that I just don't want this to end… just not yet.

She bit my lip and suddenly pulled away, gasping for air.

As she held me from my neck, and I kept my grip on her by the waist, I wondered one thing…

What was I gonna say?

"Ummm…" she began to say, "so.. I guess this date is going just dandy, right?" Her face is all red, and her eyes barely made any contact with mine.

So, this was a date. I smiled and lifted her chin up so I could look into her eyes.

"Pretty damn dandy, Ka-chan." Was all I said as I claimed her lips once again.

And let me tell you something… she didn't mind in the least.

* * *

Words aren't always enough to express how we feel sometimes, even though, some people need them to be sure of something.

We have no control over things, we can't be puppeteers and control life by strings, there is just no way to do that.

However…

We must let ourselves go and make the right decisions. We must be true to our own desires, and affront the consequences that come with them; that's the only way we can control life.

We **can** make our own destiny.

We must never let ourselves down, because the best things happen when we don't expect them at all.

Love, friendship, everything… and nothing.

When we love someone, or when we care for someone, we go blind, so we have to be careful. There's no win-win situation in life.

I have my boyfriend, and I truly love him, but I lost two friends… some people tell me that if they left me then they weren't friends. But the truth is that, without even realizing it, I choose him over them, and even though I felt sad, and even though I had tried time and time and again to apologize, I made a choice, and I must affront it.

The choices we make; to be fake or real, to have what we desire for, or to just wait for what ever it is to come. They come at a price. We have no control over fate, but we do have control of ourselves.

From that one single kiss… a chain of unexpected events is just waiting to be unfolded.

In every act we make, there is going to be a consequence…

****

: End of first part of Clowns :

* * *

Ok, so after this chapter, let's say that the second season starts. Hope you like it! The chapter will continue on this fic I just wanted to separate the two parts.. umm anyways, hope I can update really soon! And hope to get lots of reviews. Besides…

This fic had its anniversary a while ago! YAY for me!


	14. Jyu San :: Beyond words

**Important, read!**

First of all I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, but let's say that I didn't have the inspiration to write a new chapter. I had one done but it wasn't good, and I didn't want to write one just to update, and this chapter is very important to continue the story.

Also I would like to make clear that this story is not finished yet! (Some people seem to think that) When I said that the first part of _Clowns_ was over, it was like a first season, the story continues. But now the problem will not be if Inuyasha and Kagome get together, now I'll try to focus on relationship problems and other stuff.

Gossa in is translating my fic to Spanish at the website: www. Elportalfic . c o m, and it seems that she thinks that the fic is over from what I read when she translated the last chapter I wrote, but well, hope you're reading this so you can keep on with the story.

Also, someone asked what the title "_Clowns_" meant. I can't reveal that yet, when the fic is over is when I'm going to tell why this fic is titled clowns.

_Anyways, thanks a lot to my reviewers from last chapter: Verito.S, KagInuLove, __Kagome1992__vi3tdream27__, wasoe, __Tiki-chan__AnimeObsessionFantasy__, pippet jimmy, pupy ears, gossa and __Sailor X_

_**Mikoyasha:** Thank you for the song, it is really sweet and I really like the title "Wishing on the same moon" I'll use some verses in a future chapter, really thanks a lot!_

And now (FINALLY) chapter thirteen of _Clowns_! Enjoy.

* * *

**Clowns  
Jyu-san: ****_Beyond Words  
_By: Nova**

**Beta-reader: Lady Xiu Mei Phoenix  
23-2405001**

» » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » »

Through the darkness, a green fluorescent glow can be seen from my clock, the numbers telling me it's almost one o'clock in the morning. I've been lying in bed for three hours, doing nothing. I can't sleep, I just can't.

It's like my head keeps playing the images of what happened today, complete with sound track, and my eyes just won't close, damn it! I stare at the ceiling as I've been doing all night long.

And even though I try to force myself to sleep, I can't. I think I'm _way_ too nervous about what's going to happen tomorrow…

» » » » » »_ Flashback…_

He walked her home, neither saying a word, the moment had just been perfect and if someone said something wrong then maybe this perfect little moment could be destroyed. After walking the stairs, both stood outside her house.

Kagome tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, a habit she had when she was nervous. "Ano… Inuyasha, I don't want to ruin the mood or anything but…" She looked up to him and she saw that he knew what she wanted to ask.

"I don't know Ka-chan." He scratched his head before continuing, "Maybe we should let time decide what we are or where we stand don't you think?"

"Hai." She smiled at him. "Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school, right?"

"Yeah, definitely. Sleep well Kagome." Without thinking, he gave her a kiss on her forehead and started walking off.

Kagome felt herself blush. "I'm not a little kid Inuyasha!" She yelled.

"That's what you think!" He yelled back at her.

» » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » »

1:30 am, and Kagome was finally asleep. She had decided to listen to some music, and with the lyrics in the background as a lullaby, she could stop replaying the images and let herself drift to sleep.

_I don't know what other people see  
or what they think is love  
But I know what it means to me  
I fall in love so easily  
And it's hard to let your guard down  
Something you never wanted to  
I gave you my love and if you turned away  
I guess I'd be screwed, but... _

I'm a hopeless romantic  
You're just hopeless

» » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » »

It was time for lunch, and she hadn't seen Inuyasha at all, which was weird.

For first class she had Tanaka-sensei, and he was in that class, then she had English and he was also in that class. He hadn't shown up at either of the classes. They weren't in anymore classes together today until last period.

"Where the hell are you Inuyasha?" She sighed, putting inside the locker a few of her books.

Before she could close the door of her locker, she felt someone behind her, and when she was about to turn around someone was choking her.

"What the--!"

The grasp on her neck got weaker and she turned around ready to either run or beat the crap out of whoever was messing with her, depending on the person of course, 'cause what if it was a psycho with a gun in hand!

But it was no psycho, they were **two** psychos. In front of her, Ayame and Sango, both with matching, beaming smiles. Highly unusual, since they were on school grounds.

"Sorry Kagome, for the aggressive hello!" Ayame said, while she hugged her friend.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kagome said while laughing.

"Last night we had a sleepover and past midnight she snuck out of my bedroom and went for cookies and stuff, so she went on a sugar high, and she's been like this since like, four am or so." Sango patted Ayame on her head, while the redhead was nodding at what Sango was saying.

"So she hasn't slept at all?"

"Nope, not a bit," –Ayame started to jump - "but wait till math class and I'll be dead!" She exclaimed cheerfully.

The three of them walked to the cafeteria, Ayame jumping around, Sango trying to calm her down, and Kagome laughing at them.

"Hey guys, why didn't you call me last night for the sleepover?" While she had been walking, the question had popped into her head.

"Oh… _that_." Sango had a mischievous glint on her eyes. A little niggling voice in Kagome's head said, very loudly, _"Run, run now, now I say!"._

Ayame grinned at her "Well last night we went to your house, 'cause all day long we tried to call you, but no one answered. But when we were about to walk up the stairs, we saw someone coming _down_."

Kagome started to blush; now she _had_ to tell them. She hadn't told them last night or this morning, not because she didn't trust them, but because she was embarrassed.

Sango continued. "To be correct on our history, we saw Inuyasha coming down the stairs, and he was all smiles. But he was so off in lala-land that he didn't see me, and he bumped into me."

» » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » »

_- Flashback…-_

Kagome felt herself blush. "I'm not a little kid Inuyasha!" She yelled.

"That's what you think!" He yelled back at her.

He couldn't wipe off the smile that was on his face. This day had been just surreal, going on a date with her, kissing her, finally being able to be around her without trying to deny what he felt for her.

Inuyasha for a moment had been afraid that he was dreaming. He felt as if he had been watching everything from outside, like if in a moment the movie would stop and he would be back in his room.

He paid no attention as he walked down the stairs, and suddenly he bumped into someone.

"Huh?" He looked at the two girls that were glaring at him.

Sango spoke first. "What the hell do you think you're doing here!"

'Isn't she aggressive?' Inuyasha thought sarcastically to himself, but he didn't say anything.

"If we walk into her house and find out that you've been a jerk to her again, you're going to regret it! Don't you think you've done enough!" Ayame walked in front of Sango.

"Besides, shouldn't you be at your girlfriend's house instead of here!" Sango kept glaring at him.

"Are you done?" His attitude changed immediately towards them, he turned into the almighty Inuyasha again, the cocky bastard they'd always known.

Ayame was ready to send a punch to his face, but he spoke first. "First of all I've done nothing to her, and stop being so damn overprotective, she can stand up for herself."

"We are her friends, and we know she can beat the crap out of anyone she wants!" Sango said always looking at him directly into his eyes. But this time she found something weird.

Even though his attitude was as arrogant as always, his eyes were like, shiny or something, she wasn't sure what, they were just different.

The aggressive tone of her voice changed to a more serious one and she asked him, "What… what happened between you two?"

Ayame turned to look at her surprised by what Sango was saying.

"If Kagome ever needs someone to protect her, you're not the ones to do it. That's my job. Goodnight _ladies_." Giving one last glance at them Inuyasha walked away.

Sango and Ayame stared at his back before turning to look at Kagome's house. They saw her shadow on the window of her bedroom and a moment later the light of her room went off.

They both left. According to what Inuyasha said, something big had happened and if Kagome was going to sleep at 10 o'clock, then she really was tired. Waking a sleepy Kagome, for whatever reason, was a guaranteed suicide wish.

» » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » »

"I see…" Kagome whispered.

"_So_, aren't you going to tell us what happened yesterday!" Sango asked her while Ayame was poking her in the arm while repeating _'tell us, tell us, tell us'._

"Fine, but first let's go for lunch, I'm starving!" Sango was speechless.

"Hey, no changing the subject!"

» » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » »

"Why didn't you let me go to school? Damn it!" Inuyasha was pacing around the living room, clenching his fists and glaring at Sesshoumaru.

"Be patient." Sesshoumaru kept reading his book, not bothering to look at Inuyasha.

"Be patient! I have stuff to do, _important_ stuff!" He stopped in front of Sesshoumaru, yelling.

"Very mature of you Inuyasha, throwing a tantrum…" He drawled, but put the book aside and stood up. "Sit now, Father has arrived."

"_What_? Didn't you say he was staying in China for a year!"

Sesshoumaru didn't answer. The room was suddenly enveloped in a weird atmosphere, the quiet steps of their father silencing Inuyasha's yells. His aura was overwhelming, but serene at the same time.

Both sons stood without saying a word. Inutaisho's eyes first settled on his elder son, then his younger. They'd been squabbling again, and he knew it.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha's voice was one of indifference, but his eyes betrayed him, and his father with one look at them, knew everything.

"Can't I pay visit to my sons?" He walked towards the velvet couch, sitting on it; Sesshoumaru following his example, sat back down in the chair he was in before.

In the meantime, Inuyasha was losing the little temper he had. "No you can't. Stop acting as if nothing is wrong in here! If you came all the way from China while you're on business, and Sesshoumaru knew, then something is up!" He glared at his father.

Inuyasha had this gnawing feeling inside him, telling him that something was very, very wrong.

"Fine, do you want me to tell you what's going on?" Inutaisho looked his younger son straight in the eye, amber-gold meeting their perfect reflection.

"Father, not now." Sesshoumaru interrupted him, and unlike his half-brother, kept his rarely seen temper in perfect check.

Inuyasha stood silently, watching the exchange of words between his father and Sesshoumaru, both with their usual serious expressions on their faces.

"Tell me." He insisted. He knew he wouldn't like what was going to come out of his father's mouth, but he needed to know.

Inutaisho stood up, his business suit without a single wrinkle from his sitting position. "You're coming to China with me."

» » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » »

Kagome was sitting under the cherry blossom tree, enjoying the nice weather outside. Her headphones on, her head was slowly moving back and forward, staying in rhythm with the music.

On her lap was an open notebook, a pen placed in the middle of some pages. The notebook was filled with unreadable _kanji_; everybody knew that her calligraphy wasn't the best, but of course that didn't matter to her. She was, after all, the only one who needed to read it.

Whenever she felt like writing, she would grab her notebook. If she was sad, happy, lonely, whatever, everything was in there. It was like a diary to her; of course, she didn't like to call it that.

And in the open pages of the little notebook her barely readable words said:

You are at the core of my heart  
_You are in the darkest corner of my mind  
__And you are here all the time._

_So please don't go,  
__I don't like sitting here alone,  
__Don't make me beg and don't make me cry,  
__Just read closely these words that were written by my hand._

_I could be screaming,  
__Or whispering sweet words to you  
__But with one look into me eyes,  
__You have my entire soul._

_Don't make me beg and don't make me cry  
__Just read closely these words that were written by my hand._

Her head was leaning against the tree; sleep had taken over her…

» » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » »

I'm standing in the middle of my room, the window is letting the breeze come in and I can see that today is a beautiful day; today was _supposed_ to be the best day ever, but everything went the wrong way.

This day was _supposed_ to be a happy day for me…

I let go myself fall into my messy bed, closing my eyes I start to replay the images of kissing Kagome, the same images that didn't let me catch any sleep last night.

It's weird but I can still remember her scent, and I can't help but smile at that.

_:sigh: _

I don't give a damn about my father's business, and I definitely don't give a damn about this new company he's opening in China.

"_You have to know how this company works, and the sooner you get to know this the better. You don't even need to finish high school. You already have a job, and I want you to start learning what you have to, now." _

Damn! Why do I _have_ to hear his stupid voice in my head!

All I want to do is go and see her…

_My_ Kagome…

» » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » »

He rolled over in his bed, drowning himself with her name.

'This is _pathetic_…' Inuyasha thought.

Standing up, he grabbed a sweatshirt in a rush and went running out of his room. He still had some time before school was over, and if he didn't find her there, then she would probably be at her house.

As he was running down the stairs though, Sesshoumaru grabbed him by the arm, almost making him fall down.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked with his back to him.

"None of your business." A growl seemed to escape Inuyasha's mouth.

"If you keep this nonsense –" Seshoumaru let go of his arm turning to look at him. "– you're only going to get hurt."

"Once again, _none_ _of_ _your_ _business_."

Inuyasha finally made it out of his house. He couldn't take a car, his father would see him, and so he had no other choice but to run.

His whole mind was a white canvas. He wasn't thinking at all he was doing, just what he was feeling.

He wanted, _no_, he _needed_ to see her, he needed to hold her; she was the only thing that gave him a little hope that maybe not everything was as screwed as he thought it was. She was the only thing that made sense in his life; she was the only thing that kept him okay.

Suddenly this girl that he had barely kissed the day before had become his everything, and that scared him, and for a moment he thought of going back to his house. He didn't want to depend on anyone. But it didn't matter if he went back now, because this hunger felt like it would consume him already, and he knew it would if he let it grow anymore.

When he came back to his senses again, the image that welcomed him was one of a sleeping Kagome, some of her hair covering her face, and as he got closer he could hear the music coming from her headphones.

Without giving it any thought he hugged her, stronger than he ever had. He heard her gasp in surprise at the sudden wake up, but she relaxed quickly when she realized it was him, and just hugged him back. For just a second, he let his mind drown in her scent.

Her notebook and pen had fallen into the grass, and he was kneeling in front of her, hugging her as if she was going to vanish in any moment.

"Inuyasha, is everything ok?" He heard her sweet voice ask him, and when he heard her voice, with it's sincere concern for _him_, it was like everything was all right again, it was like if he was in his most precious dream again, he didn't wanted to wake up. Not now, not ever. He could stay here forever, trapped in this moment for all time.

"Inuyasha?" She insisted and his hold on her weakened. He looked at her straight in the eyes, and she was surprised at the new emotion that was filling his eyes.

It wasn't the weird lilac that they had when he was depressed, or the purple when he was angry, nor were they the violet that they held when he was at peace. They were a pale violet, a lifeless violet, and they held so much pain.

She hugged him again, stronger this time. Whatever was happening to him was affecting her. She was feeling his pain.

"Just let me hold you Kagome…"

"Un."

This bond they both shared was beyond words…

* * *

And another chapter is finished, I hope the next one doesn't take much time to come out, thanx to everyone that has kept reading even though I take years to update.

Hope you all like it!

Charlotte Havok.

Chapter beta-readed.


End file.
